Dependency: Progeny
by WalkingIvy
Summary: Melding with the Indyrin has left McCoy changed, and he's suddenly gaining the attention of all kinds of people. It's up to Spock and Kirk to keep him safe. Spones. Follows Dependency: Missive.
1. Linger

_Title: Dependency: Progeny_

_Summary: Melding with the Indyrin has left McCoy changed, and he's suddenly gaining the attention of all kinds of people. It's up to Spock and Kirk to keep him safe. Spones. Follows Dependency: Missive._

_Rating: M _

_Warnings: Graphic sexual encounters between two men, almost non-con, off screen torture, and more! (A/N: Not all warnings are listed in order to preserve the plot)._

_Disclaimer: If you recognize it from somewhere other than my series, it's not mine._

_Important Highlights:_

_Previously, Spock and McCoy were forced into a situation where linking their minds in a formal marriage bond became necessary. After agonizing over their situation for some time, McCoy came to the conclusion that they're both in love with each other and they pursue a real relationship. While on a mission, McCoy found a seed to an extremely powerful telepathic race called the Indyrin. The Indyrin feed off emotions and nearly became extinct from a lack of food sources. McCoy was able to fuse with the Indyrin seed to create a new Indyrin on a Romulan ship, using this strong ally to disable the entire fleet and prevent the Romulans from conquering them. Serin, an old Vulcan acquaintance, joins with the Indyrin, thus enabling McCoy to be separated. _

.o0o.

McCoy woke with a startled gasp, sitting up in bed on autopilot.

"Leonard?"

McCoy glanced down with a soft smile despite his trembling. It was impossible not to wake Spock up when the bed was barely large enough for them both and Spock was such a light sleeper. "Go back to sleep, Spock. It was just a dream."

"The same one?" Spock sat up as well, resting a hand on the doctor's arm.

McCoy nodded. He could still feel it freshly in his mind. He was trapped inside the Indyrin, pounding against a strangely translucent trunk as Spock walked away from him on the outside, oblivious to his presence. He'd turn around and Serin would be there telling him that they belonged together. Serin would kiss him softly as the Indyrin wound its way around his legs and arms so he couldn't move at all. He felt trapped, claustrophobic in a way he'd never experienced before.

A voice sounded with a softness like the rustling of curtains against an open window. "McCoy."

"Did you hear that?" McCoy's heart sped up.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I heard nothing abnormal."

"McCoy."

"There it is again."

"Leonard, I believe you may be experiencing stress induced symptoms related to your consistently poor sleep."

McCoy gave him a scowl. "I am not hearing things!"

"McCoy."

"Apparently, you are."

"McCoy."

"The likelihood that you would hear something that I could not is very minute given that my auditory perception is greater than yours."

McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going crazy."

"I had not intended to imply that you were." Spock consoled. "I'm merely pointing out that there must be another logical explanation for these events."

"McCoy."

"I know that voice." McCoy licked his lips as he tried place where he'd heard it before. The inflection was completely wrong, which is why he didn't recognize it before, but it was definitely a voice he knew. "It's Serin."

McCoy knew that Spock's eyebrow had flown up even without looking at him. "Serin is on a planet several solar systems away."

"Inside of a- what'd you call it? - a telepathic being of the highest order."

"Ah." Spock conceded. "Perhaps you should attempt to communicate with him."

"I already know what he wants." Spock's fingers tightened on his shoulder and McCoy leaned into the touch. "He wants me to return to him and stay with the Indyrin."

.o0o.


	2. Loss

**A/N:** Remember Operation: Annihilate!? Remember how Kirk was all like, ah, my brother's dead, whatevs. And then how they totally didn't address the fact that Kirk's nephew was still alive? Yeah, I try not to remember those parts, too. I want to apologize in advance for the way this is written. I didn't really want to go through the whole episode but I needed to include specific parts for future plot, so there's these weird paragraphs about "then this huge thing happened." Finally, I have no idea why but I kept jumping tenses. I think I fixed it all, but if it sounds weird, that's probably why.

.o0o.

Kirk crossed his legs to stop himself from wiggling his foot. He was anxious, but he knew it was his duty to put on a brave face and not let his crew see his uneasiness. Bones' eyes were staring a hole in the back of his head, but he refused to acknowledge him. The doctor had been watching him since Spock had made his hypothesis regarding the encroaching insanity onto Deneva. Bones had undoubtedly made the connection between Kirk and Deneva, being the only member of the crew to have actually met his brother before and knowing from whatever way he always managed to keep tabs on his captain's personal life that Sam had been residing at the research station on Deneva. Spock would know it, too, mostly from reading personnel files than anything else, but Spock seemed to be training his own concern on McCoy for whatever reason.

So Spock watched Bones and Bones watched Kirk and Kirk watched the viewscreen, demanding it give him some answers. He and his brother had never really gotten on well but he was still family and he still cared about him. His only brother could be dead and the last conversation they'd have ever held would be an argument. Of course, most of their conversations had been arguments so that wasn't all that surprising. Still, it gave him an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. He flipped his legs and shifted in his chair. Maybe he should order Bones down to Sickbay so he'd stop staring at him.

As if sensing that he was about to lose his patience, Bones meandered to Spock's station and leaned back against the railing to watch the Vulcan work. Kirk glanced over. He wondered if they were talking using the link. The way Bones had described it, they could carry on a conversation in their minds without even touching one another. And Kirk had a pretty good idea what they were talking about.

Agitated, he got up from his chair and stalked around the bridge. "Anything, Lieutenant?"

Uhura had the grace not to comment on his biting tone. "No, sir. I've tried every major transmitting station on Deneva. None of them have acknowledged my contact signal."

Kirk made his way to her station and licked his lips. That was not a good sign. "Try GSK-783, subspace frequency 3."

Uhura frowned as if trying to piece together the clues he'd given her. She wouldn't know about his brother. She didn't need to know about his brother. "But sir, that's a call sign for a private transmitter."

"I'm well aware of that, Lieutenant. Try it."

"Yes, sir."

Unable to wait for the silence he knew was coming, he addressed Spock, asking for his evaluation of the situation. Spock prattled on about the mass insanity that had been destroying civilizations across the galaxy. Kirk paid attention with half an ear. He was too preoccupied with Sam. He supposed he'd always blamed him for what happened on Tarsus IV; he'd spent most of his life keeping his brother at arm's length. But he certainly didn't want him dead. After all this was over, he'd sit down with his brother and his family and be there like the brother he should have been, like he hadn't been when Sam had lost two of his sons.

"The last was Ingraham V, two years ago." Spock concluded.

"And next in line, Deneva." He turned and asked Bones what his thoughts were on the cause even though they both knew that the doctor didn't have enough information to even guess. Mostly he just wanted Bones to see that he could and would function effectively despite his personal ties to the situation. Bones gave a noncommittal and entirely useless answer.

Sulu interrupted, "Captain, we're picking up a ship on our sensors, heading directly into the Denevan sun. He'll burn up."

Kirk dove into action, simultaneously pleased by the distraction and disturbed by the implications. They couldn't catch up in time, the tractor beams were out of range and the hails went unanswered. The other ship was a lost cause. "I did it. It's finally gone. I'm free. I'm-"

"He burned up, Captain." Sulu stated unnecessarily.

Kirk let the bridge crew discuss what they knew about the planet while he swallowed hard. Insanity had definitely hit Deneva.

"Captain. I've made contact with your private transmitter, sir."

"Put it on audio."

"Please hurry. Help us. I don't have much time. They'll know. Please! Please help us."

Kirk recognized the voice immediately as Aurelan, his brother's wife. He quickly tried to get more information but they'd already lost the connection. He snapped at Uhura when she couldn't get them back and had to take a moment to regain his composure. He knew he had to hurry.

Pulling together a team, he found himself jogging toward the transporter room, expecting the others to keep up with him. As soon as he got there, he ordered the phasers set to stun. This mass insanity could manifest itself in a number of ways and he didn't want to be unprepared.

What he hadn't expected was that the city would be so empty and quiet just as soon as they beamed down. He signaled for them to move towards his brother's lab. On the way, several men appeared, behaving violently yet speaking out of concern. They were easily stunned and Bones knelt beside the nearest one, running a tricorder over his form.

"There's something wrong, Jim. Their nervous systems. Unconscious like this, there should be just routine autonomic activity, but I'm getting a very high reading, as though even in their unconscious state, they're being violently stimulated." It was very strange indeed and it gave Kirk an uneasy deja vu. Hadn't the readings of the Romulan plants been something similar?

He had no time to spare for thought though, as a woman screamed and they took off running for the labs. When they entered, Aurelan was trying desperately to cover the air vents. Kirk went to her, grasping her arms firmly and she struggled against him. "Bones." He called. The doctor injected her with a sedative, hoping to calm her down. "Aurelan, you're safe now." He tried to comfort.

And then Bones was using that tone of voice which was painful to listen to because it always meant that someone had died. "Is this your brother, Jim?"

Kirk turned and looked to the body on the floor. He wanted to call Bones an idiot. He knew that was his brother. "Sam. It is my brother." Kirk turned his head. "Was my brother." Anguish poured through him at the loss. He thought of all the things he hadn't said. The things he'd never say now. It felt like someone had taken a metal pipe and started beating on his unprotected heart. And he felt irrationally furious at Bones for pointing it out, like if he hadn't mentioned it, somehow Sam would have been just fine.

Bones rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing briefly where the neck met his shoulder and Kirk had another irrational thought that maybe Bones was trying to use the Vulcan nerve pinch on him.

And then it was over. As if someone had dumped a bucket of water on him to wake him from a terrible nightmare, his mind was crystal clear. In the span of just a few seconds, he found himself completely ready to take charge again. He felt hyper-aware.

Bones seemed to be shaking himself alert. "The boy's unconscious, but he's still alive."

"Peter?"

"I'd better get the boy and his mother back to the ship. I can't do much for them down here." Bones continued as if he hadn't heard him. Kirk's eyes landed on him. He noticed for the first time that Bones looked tired, almost haggard. Had he been like that all day? Longer?

"Get ready to beam up."

Despite it being Kirk's orders to beam up, it was McCoy who decided that Kirk would return to the ship as well. Perhaps he was concerned about his personal reactions, though he stated that he just wanted him on board for when Aurelan woke up. Kirk acquiesced. Spock could search the planet, but he thought Aurelan probably had more answers.

Aurelan was awake again shortly thereafter in Sickbay, but she was hardly more help. She struggled through the pain being inflicted upon her to explain that the creatures had come on a trading vessel and that they had forced the other people to do their will. Then Bones explained how difficult it had been for Aurelan to discuss the topic at all and he felt guilty for forcing it. Aurelan continued to talk even as she cried out in pain and then she was gone. Kirk didn't need to be a doctor to know what those vital signs meant. Aurelan was dead. Sam was dead. Two of their sons were dead. Grief began to well up inside of him again.

"My brother's son?"

"I'll do everything I can, Jim, to save him." It wasn't the words that soothed Kirk, but the steady hand resting on his own. He didn't need to turn away to hide his tears because he didn't need to cry.

Kirk left with Bones eyes heavy on his back. Those eyes were even more heavy when he returned with an injured Spock not even an hour later. Bones swears, but Kirk's pretty sure it isn't directed at him but at Spock of all people. He feels useless when he's kicked out and sends himself to the bridge.

Kirk didn't have long to wait, which he knows to be a bad sign. McCoy entered the bridge still wearing his surgical outfit. "How is he?"

"To be frank, Jim, I don't know that I can do anything for Spock or your nephew." He sounded disgruntled. Kirk briefly wondered if Bones should have operated on Spock at all. Could the doctor feel his pain through the link? Spock would try everything to keep it from him, undoubtedly, but the kind of agony that he was in... Kirk decided he didn't really want to know the answer. "I removed one sample from Spock's spinal cord, the other from your sister-in-law. They're both the same. The boy is too weak to touch. Besides, removal of the tissue wouldn't stop the pain anyhow as far as I can tell."

"Did you operate on Spock in time?" Even as he asked it, he knew the answer was no. Spock's body was being overtaken by whatever the creature had left behind. And so was his nephew. "Recommendations?"

"I'm sorry, Jim. We're all stumped." Kirk found himself wanting to reach out to Bones and find out if he could get that clear-headed feeling again. But that didn't make any sense. He needed to focus.

Not five minutes later, Spock entered and tried to take over the ship. From there, things progressed quickly. Spock managed to overcome the pain of the creature using what Bones would undoubtedly call Vulcan mumbo-jumbo and retrieved a specimen from the planet's surface to study. (McCoy's mother-hen routine at Spock's behavior was rather entertaining.) Kirk pondered his own ability to pull the trigger on an entire planet of people to prevent the further spread of the creatures and save billions more that will eventually come in contact with them. Meanwhile, his best friends worked feverishly to find a solution to their problem. Despite knowing that the sun had managed to destroy the creature and figuring out that the creature was closer to minions sent from a hive mind than an actual self-sufficient organism, they still had no method by which to defeat it.

Finally, it was Kirk himself (and he secretly enjoys that he bested his scientific friends) that suggested light as the possible solution. First, the specimen is killed, then Spock is freed of the painful effects.

Only, they left Spock blinded by the experiment. Bones blamed himself of course, but Kirk knew it was really his own fault. It was his rush. It was his order. He remembered Bones protesting, 'Do you know what one million candlelight per square inch can do to your optic nerves?' Worse, only a few minutes after it became clear through a test that Bones had already ordered that they only needed to use a form of light which would not have affected humanoids. Bones looked crushed, and each subsequent line seemed to crush him further.

"An equitable trade." Spock stated in a most honest appreciation. "Interesting. Just as dogs are sensitive to certain sounds which humans cannot hear, these creatures evidently are sensitive to light which we cannot see."

"Are you telling me that Spock need not have been blinded?" It was not an accusation but a question, and yet Bones looked like he'd been slapped.

"I didn't need to throw the blinding white light at all, Jim. Spock, I-"

"Doctor, it was my selection as well." Spock comforted. "It is done."

"Bones, take care of him." Then Kirk was gone because despite everything, he still had a job to do and people to save. Within the hour, they set up the satellites, projected the ultraviolet light and freed the people of Deneva. The ones that were still alive, anyway.

Kirk finally escaped the bridge and headed back to Sickbay. The interaction he caught immediately upon entering was almost enough to make everything seem normal.

Bones is leaning over Spock trying to get him to lay flat on the biobed. "Dammit, Spock, just let me run a few more scans. There might be a way to reverse this."

Spock takes McCoy's hand, finding it with ease. He strokes his thumb down the back of it. "Doctor, I am blind, not ill. You will not be able to find a cure."

Kirk left them to it because he didn't think he should be privy to that conversation. Instead, he went for his target, Peter. Ever efficient, Bones had already seen to Peter and the kid was sitting up in bed with a distraught look on his face. Kirk sucked in a breath. "Hey kiddo."

"Uncle Jim." Peter greeted seemingly relaxed by the familiar face. "My parents didn't make it, did they?"

Kirk swallowed the rock that appeared in his throat and had to shake his head because he couldn't get any words out. He could invite his nephew to live with him. Starfleet was changing. Already several ships did have children on board. Anyone onboard a non-combat ship could request to have minors live with them, provided they were their legal guardians. And despite finding battles unpleasantly frequently, the Enterprise was classified as a non-combat ship. It didn't happen much and no one had done it on the Enterprise before, but he could do it. He would do it, if that's what Peter wanted. He'd never seen himself as the fatherly type, but he'd try with Peter.

The captain pulled his nephew into a hug, which the boy returned eagerly. "Then I'd like to stay with my dad's lab partner. He was like another father to me."

Kirk nodded though the words held a punch for him. He should have been there for this kid more. He should be the one Peter wanted to stay with. "I'll make sure he's..." Kirk trailed off, realizing he was about to say 'still alive.' Maybe he shouldn't be caring for kids. "Up for visitors right now." He finished lamely.

After making the arrangements, finding that the lab partner was thankfully still alive, Kirk said his goodbyes, promising to keep in contact more and check in on him. Peter didn't seem to think of him as much more than an acquaintance and it kind of hurt as he watched the boy beam back down to the planet.

Kirk returned to the bridge and sat down heavily in the captain's chair. His thoughts were dark, twisted up in grief of loss and guilt of failure. He thought he might even turn the conn over to Scotty when Spock appeared in the doorway, Bones hot on his heels. Kirk's mood lifted.

"Spock. You can see."

"The blindness was temporary." Bones eagerly supplied. "There's something about his optical nerves which aren't the same as a human's."

"A hereditary trait, Captain." Spock clarified as he moved to his station. The sight of him back where he belonged made Kirk smile. "The brightness of the Vulcan sun has caused the development of an inner eyelid which acts as a shield against high-intensity light. Totally instinctive, Doctor. We tend to ignore it, as you ignore your own appendix."

Kirk smiled again, feeling a whole lot better and decided to do his own teasing since Bones seemed too pleased to engage. "Mr. Spock. Regaining eyesight would be an emotional experience for most. You, I presume, felt nothing?"

"Quite the contrary, Captain. I had a very strong reaction. My first sight was the face of Dr. McCoy bending over me." Kirk had no idea what to make of that.

All eyes seemed to find McCoy. What had the Vulcan just admitted to? And how would Bones take it? "Tis a pity your brief blindness did not increase your appreciation for beauty, _Mr._ Spock."

Kirk chuckled. "If you gentlemen are finished, would you mind laying in a course for Starbase Ten, Mr. Spock?"

"My pleasure, Captain." And wasn't that a strange response.

Bones came near to him, leaning on the Captain's chair while still watching Spock as he worked. "Don't tell Spock I said he was the best first officer in the fleet."

"Why thank you, Dr. McCoy." Spock responded promptly.

"You've been so concerned with his Vulcan eyes, Doctor, you forgot about his Vulcan ears." Kirk said it lightly because they both knew that it wasn't the case. Bones had wanted to compliment Spock in a way that he wouldn't get called on. Perhaps, in his own strange way, he was thanking Spock for admitting to an emotional reaction when he saw him. Bones gave him a look that clearly stated that they were going to have a Conversation soon before leaving. Kirk just nodded. "Ahead warp factor one, Mr. Sulu."

.o0o.


	3. Links

.o0o.

That had to have been the longest day of his life, McCoy decided as he sprawled back in his own bed. Spock was in his own quarters meditating, which was just fine by him. He could do with his own meditation. Or maybe some brandy. But even though he'd deemed it acceptable if they were both off duty for an extended period of time, Spock didn't like the feeling of being drunk, so McCoy didn't get out the alcohol.

Instead, he crossed his fingers and stuck his arms behind his head, looking up at his bland ceiling. He wanted to talk to the captain about what had happened on that planet, but he wasn't sure how to address the situation. Jim had powered through the day despite losing his brother, his sister-in-law, and nearly losing his nephew. Despite the impending loss of Spock as his First Officer. Despite nearly having to cause the death of a whole planet of colonists. Those weren't just things a person could brush off, even a captain determined to complete his mission.

And McCoy knew how keenly Jim had felt those events. He hadn't just seen Jim's expression and extrapolated from years of knowing him, nor had he just felt an echo of grief from his own pain at the situation. McCoy had felt Jim's pain in the same way he'd grown accustomed to feeling Spock's emotions. And wasn't that a doozy? He shouldn't be feeling other people's emotions. Yet whenever he'd reached out to offer comfort in the form of a touch, he'd nearly been bowled over by the strength of Jim's grief. He'd been shocked and amazed that a man could feel so strongly and continue on as if nothing at all was happening in his heart. Then again, this was Captain James T. Kirk and he wasn't known to do _anything_ halfway.

'Dr. McCoy.'

McCoy frowned. 'Shut up, Serin.' He could practically hear the eyebrow being raised. Were Vulcan children taught that in schools? He could just picture the teacher coming to the front of the room and saying: and now, children, the eyebrow. This will be the only acceptable form of displaying emotions.

'Eyebrow manipulation is not a part of Vulcan curriculum.'

McCoy convinced himself it was more annoying than humorous. 'I'm kind of busy here.'

'You are not.' Definitely annoying. 'This is the first time you have responded to us.'

'And you took 'shut up' as an engraved invitation to continue this conversation?' McCoy snapped.

'We apologize for going against your wishes, but-'

'As if having one Vulcan in my head weren't bad enough, now I have two. At least Spock goes away when I tell him to. Not to mention asks permission before manipulating my brain.' McCoy grumbled. 'Look, I appreciate what you did for me with the Romulans and again with giving Spock back his soul and all, but that wasn't a standing invitation to my mind.'

Serin paused briefly. 'Unfortunately, there was no opportunity to discuss our continued access to your mind with you before this point. We were unaware of it until some time after you had already departed from Andar IX as we were still quite fatigued from prolonged displacement. As for the manipulation, we do not know what you mean.'

'So you're saying you had nothing to do with those dreams.'

'We did not.' Serin protested. 'We suspect it may be a reaction to the link between our minds.'

'I don't want to be linked to anyone else's mind!' McCoy growled. He still wasn't entirely sure he liked being linked to Spock's mind, though he was slowly coming to the conclusion that he did. 'Don't tell me this is some other Vulcan marriage link.' Why do things like this keep happening to him?

'It is not.'

'Well, good.' The doctor fumbled. 'Then you won't have any problems leaving me alone.'

Serin took a while to respond, so McCoy took that as compliance and decided to head to Kirk's quarters. Serin had yet to bother him while he was talking with someone else, so he thought he might as well get started right away. It was very late according to ship's time, so late it was early again, but he knew Jim well enough to know that he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

'We understand your reticence in talking with us; however, we cannot change the fact that our minds are linked.'

McCoy refused to acknowledge him, beeping for entrance at the Captain's chambers.

'Ignoring us will not erase our connection.'

He pressed the button again.

Jim appeared at the doorway a minute later, completely unsurprised to see him standing there. He could feel the dark emotions covering his friend like a shroud. "Hey, Bones. Spock kick you out?"

McCoy ignored the jab. "We should talk."

"I was actually sleeping." Jim replied, then quickly corrected himself, "Getting ready to sleep."

"Uh-huh." McCoy raised an eyebrow. He didn't believe it for a second, even if he was wearing his sleeping clothes. "Can we talk?"

Sighing, Jim moved out of the way and let the doctor come in. "Something to drink?"

McCoy shook his head and that sat down awkwardly across from each other. "I'm concerned about you."

"Bones, I'm fine."

"Dammit, Jim!" The sound burst from his throat and for a second, McCoy was surprised it had slipped out almost without his notice. His head was swimming and he thought it might not just be his own emotions cluttering his thinking. He cleared his throat and tried to soften his tone. "You lost your family down there. I don't care how tough you are, Jim Kirk, but you are not heartless."

Grief was bubbling up inside of the captain but he didn't seem willing to acknowledge it. His face was tight, his eyes grim. His voice was rough as he spoke the clipped words. "We were hardly family. We barely spoke. Peter didn't even consider staying with me as an option."

McCoy nodded, inching closer to his friend. "He probably didn't think a starship captain could take on a kid."

"I didn't even offer. I think I was just afraid of hearing him say no."

"Jim..."

"I was a terrible brother. Sam died thinking I still blamed him for Tarsus." McCoy didn't ask about Tarsus or why his brother had been involved. He knew Jim had been in the surviving half of the massacre and that was enough for him to draw his own conclusions. "I didn't protect them."

McCoy inched closer again, wanting to reach out a hand but slightly afraid of what he'd feel from it. "Jim, there was nothing you could have done differently, no way to know that this was happening."

"If I had kept in contact... maybe there were signs that they'd seen and we'd missed." Jim shook his head. "If we'd pressed just a little faster, we might have even saved Aurelan."

"Aurelan was already taken over and for her, that would have been a death sentence either way. You saved their son, and you've got to know that Sam would be happy about that."

Jim didn't even seem to be listening to him anymore, but McCoy found it more reassuring than anything else. He thought it was about time that the captain have his own breakdown and faced his emotions. "Oh god, I'm never going to see him again." His eyes were red rimmed, but if he was crying, McCoy sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up.

Then, Jim crossed the distance and pulled him into a hug, clinging to his chest, almost as if he were desperate for his touch. McCoy wrapped his arms around him as a tidal wave of emotion crashed into him: grief, pain, regret, loss... The doctor was glad that he was already sitting or he was pretty sure they'd both be on the floor by now. He clenched his teeth and held on tighter.

As the waves slowly began to die down, and he came aware of himself, he found that Jim had fallen asleep half way falling out of his chair and that Spock had joined them in the room, perhaps going through the adjoined bathroom, which needed no permission to enter. Spock helped him carry their friend the few feet it took to get him into bed.

"I felt your distress." Spock said by way of explanation as McCoy tucked the captain in. Jim looked so young and peaceful lying there. It felt wrong somehow that they should pile so much on his shoulders.

McCoy found that he hurt. He found that he ached in a way that had nothing to do with his body. He just wanted to curl up in a cave and die.

Spock's eyes rested on him warily.

He pushed against the Vulcan and stole a demanding kiss. It was like a fire keeping the clouds of grief at bay, warm and brilliant. McCoy kissed him again, harder than before, like he could erase all the negative emotions.

Spock pulled back. "Might I suggest my quarters tonight?"

McCoy had the briefest thoughts of Serin, wondering what exactly the link would convey to him, but quickly decided he didn't care. He nodded enthusiastically, letting Spock lead him back to his room. It was warmer than he liked it, but he couldn't be bothered to fix the temperature. Couldn't be bothered by anything other than getting his lips on Spock's again. He could feel Spock's own enthusiasm and affection for him, which egged him on, but was slightly concerned by the wariness that hadn't left him.

He pulled off his own shirt, dropping it where he stood and then worked on getting Spock's off. As soon as it'd been removed, he was back for more hungry kisses. McCoy ran his fingertips over the Vulcan's chest in a way that he knew the other liked and felt an answering pleasure. McCoy worked his way downwards, kissing and stroking Spock's smooth muscles until he was kneeling with Spock's buckle in front of him. Eyes met eyes and McCoy undid the bindings on the pants before pulling them down, taking Spock's boxers with them.

McCoy paused to look at Spock in a way that had nothing to do with medical interest. "Sit." He demanded breathily.

Spock sat.

Swallowing, McCoy found himself leaning in eagerly to take Spock into his mouth. He'd never given a blowjob before, had never wanted to before, but he'd had enough of them to have an idea of what felt good and try to imitate that. This was the farthest they'd gone so far. Most of their physical affections manifested in touching one another, McCoy finding himself mirroring Spock's special interest in hands and finding Spock's hands in particular both skilled and sensitive.

McCoy found himself enjoying the act and wondered at his previous aversion to homosexual encounters. Would he enjoy them now if it were someone other than Spock, he wondered. He could feel a trickle of amusement from Spock. He must have been projecting. McCoy found that he even liked the taste that seemed so very Spock.

Spock's hands wound into his hair, but he didn't try to control his movements, which McCoy was decidedly appreciative of. He was very sure that his gag reflex would not disappear even in the light of a surprisingly pleasurable blowjob.

"Stop." Spock was suddenly requesting, releasing his hold on his hair. It jarred him back to reality.

McCoy pulled all the way back, taking a few deep breaths. It hadn't been that bad, had it?

Spock graced him with the tiniest lift of the lips. "It was not at all bad, Leonard."

'Then why'd you stop me?' McCoy generally preferred to use his mouth to talk, but somehow it was easier to discuss intimate details silently.

'Something is not right, Leonard.' Spock responded, worry slipping across the link. 'While I feel the physical pleasure in your touch, that is the only sensation I'm experiencing.' There was the pause that nearly always proceeded Spock admitting anything to do with his emotions. 'I find that I am not feeling the emotional pleasure that has accompanied it in the past.'

McCoy tossed the words over in his head as Spock stood and pulled up his pants. Physical pleasure without the emotional pleasure. Was that the same as forcing physical pleasure from someone? Was he to blame in some way? He'd found the experience especially pleasurable this time. How had he missed that Spock wasn't there with him?

"I have a suspicion as to the cause. I would like for you to accompany me to Sickbay to run a few tests."

"What kind of tests do you think would help?" McCoy looked up at him but he wasn't feeling antagonistic at all.

"I'm uncertain at this point."

McCoy pulled on his shirt. "At least we don't have to worry about confusing our shirts anymore." He commented because silence was awkward, but doubly so when you were just stopped mid blowjob.

"On the contrary, Doctor," Spock returned, "We are more likely to confuse our shirts now that your promotion has been officially recognized." McCoy smoothed down his shirt self-consciously before leading the way out towards Sickbay. "Indeed, without your general wear on your uniform, our shirts have become indistinguishable."

"General wear? I suppose your shirts have no sign of usage." McCoy groused. People tended to assume he started these arguments, but Spock was frequently more guilty of baiting him intentionally.

"Your shirts do not reflect a care in maintenance."

"They look exactly the same!" McCoy realized that Spock was attempting to distract him and grudgingly let his appreciation show. He waved off the night shift nurse and hopped up onto a biobed.

"Please lay back." Spock requested.

"I'm the doctor here." McCoy responded with good-nature, leaning back against the pillow as Spock observed his readings. He crossed his legs impatiently as the Vulcan then retrieved a medical tricorder and ran it over him as well. "Will I live?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Undoubtedly. However, I am no closer to determining if my hypothesis is correct."

"And what is your hypothesis?"

"A blood sample, Doctor."

McCoy complied, taking his own sample and following Spock into a lab at the back of Sickbay. Together, they examined the blood through a series of tests that Spock suggested. Each one seemed as useless as the last. About an hour later, McCoy let Spock run his own tests and looked through the analysis given by the computer. On his second read through, he found himself baffled. "What the hell?"

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, let me just try this again." So McCoy took a second sample of blood from his arm and ran it through the machine again. It did not take long as McCoy knew exactly what he was looking for. He set down the PADD.

"What have you discovered?"

"My DNA has been... altered somehow."

"Ah."

"You don't sound surprised." He knew for a fact that the Vulcan didn't feel surprised either. It kind of irked him. Of course, if Spock had _known_ that this was likely, he would have checked that possibility first. Which meant that Spock had simply surmised a conclusion that fit with the given evidence.

"I believe you are absorbing other people's emotions as a result of your previous integration with the Indyrin. I had thought that perhaps a portion of the Indyrin had remained behind when you were separated, but this does not seem to be the case. Instead, you seem to have been changed."

"Goddammit." McCoy didn't like the sound of that. "That explains Serin's insistence that we were linked."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps it is time we talk with Serin."

"We?" Spock raised his hand in a sign that he wanted to meld. McCoy figured he was already in his head anyway and allowed the contact.

'Serin?' McCoy called out.

The response was distressingly immediate, like Serin had been lying in wait. 'Doctor McCoy. Spock.'

'What has transpired to change Leonard's DNA?' Spock questioned without pausing for pleasantries.

'As we were trying to explain to the doctor earlier,' Serin began and who said Vulcans were above gloating? 'When he sparked the Indyrin growth, it was designed to bind the two together. Dr. McCoy was meant to change until he began something between an Indyrin and a human so that he could live inside of the Indyrin. He was meant to become what I have become. The Indyrin did not know that they would be separated, and it was not prepared to be separated and thus started the process immediately. It made him more like itself.'

'I'm right here.' McCoy interjected. 'You don't need to talk about me like I'm not. How much was changed?'

'It is difficult to be certain. Hopefully, what you have experienced so far will be the extent of it. You will be able to feel others' emotions, and you may even need to take some of them. It is difficult to tell if it is necessary for your survival yet, but you clearly have the ability to absorb the emotions.'

McCoy tried to ignore the implication that Serin was very aware of what had transpired over the last few hours. But it did make sense. It explained why Kirk had fallen asleep; McCoy had actually removed his grief from him and allowed him to relax. And from the other washes of emotion, he'd likely done it before. He'd apparently done it to Spock, too. 'And I'm also linked to you.'

'You are a part of us now. We cannot help but want you to return.'

Spock didn't like the comment any more than he did. He changed the topic. 'Will the doctor continue to change?'

'No.' Serin assured them. 'Any changes were made immediately and stopped as soon as McCoy was released from the Indyrin.'

'How come it took so long for these... effects to start then?'

'You are an empathic individual by nature. It is likely that these effects have been present for some time without you noticing. I believe your strong desire to assist your captain allowed you to subconsciously take on more than you had before.'

'But I've only heard you recently.' McCoy puzzled.

Serin agreed easily. 'Indeed. That was due to our weakness and not a lack of ability.'

Spock spoke up. 'Is there a way to undo what was done to him?'

'Gene manipulation is a field even modern medical science dare not contend with.'

'The Indyrin couldn't undo it?' McCoy asked.

'We do not have that capability.' McCoy figured he must be radiating as much displeasure as Spock because Serin continued, 'We believe you will come to appreciate this. You are well suited to sensing others' emotions. You may find it very useful. And the Indyrin are wise and powerful. As we have grown together, we've discovered many things of interest. For example, we have become aware of a nearby planet of intelligent life-forms who have just created their first warp drive. Federation scans of the area have yet to pick up any life-forms at all.'

It was an intriguing peace offering and McCoy decided to take it, for now. But he had one more question. 'Are you always going to be in my mind watching what I do?'

'You do not seem to understand telepaths or our link, Doctor. We will always be in our mind watching what we do. It cannot be helped.'

McCoy didn't find that comforting at all.

.o0o.

**A/N:** Serin keeps sounding sinister. It's supposed to be more like a que sera sera attitude, but the que in this case is kinda disturbing.

Thanks for the reviews! I figure you'll forgive me for not responding to them individually as long as it means I can post faster. It does. Also, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to post. So... you know.

God these chapters are long.


	4. Lovers

.o0o.

Kirk glanced over at Spock, and Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Look, I know you don't approve, but-"

"It was regulation." Spock supplied for him, forcing a calm facade onto his face. He was still in control of himself, and he could still be logical. In all probability, Starfleet would eventually discover McCoy's connection to Serin and waiting to inform them would give the appearance that they were attempting to hide valuable information. It would be suspicious. He did not have his parents to smooth things over like they did for the long delay before his marriage to McCoy became part of the record.

So he had done the logical action and filed a report regarding the new turn of events.

The captain looked uncomfortable. "Right. Let's get this over with, shall we?" He leaned forward and pressed a button on the speaker. "Patch him through."

Nogura appeared on the screen. He rarely made contact with the Enterprise, so Spock was surprised that he was the Admiral that had chosen to respond to his peculiar report. Kirk had often referred to him as 'one of the good guys.' He wondered if this would still ring true. "Captain. Commander." He greeted. "I am surprised Dr. McCoy is not present."

The captain merely shrugged. He likely had already guessed at Leonard's refusal to attend. "I don't need to be around while those egg-heads decide my fate. I'd probably just say something inappropriate anyway." Spock had conceded the point easily.

"Probably for the best. I don't need to tell you how strange this development is. Dr. McCoy has already been a sore spot ever since the Romulan incident." Nogura continued on. "We've got people who thought he was too dangerous before calling for his professional head especially now that he's retained several of the Indyrin abilities, not to mention possible security breaches. Others are vying for him to be brought to a lab to be studied, see if we can't replicate the effect. And there are of course those who want his excellent skills as a doctor on Starfleet's flagship."

Spock found himself in danger of saying something inappropriate in Leonard's stead, and was relieved that Kirk was firmly in control of this meeting, though his tone was frosty as well. "And your opinion, Admiral?"

Nogura smiled. "I'm on your side. He's a human and he has rights, Captain. That being said, changes are in the wind. This might really be something you should compromise on, Jim. Pull him from active duty until we have a better grasp on the situation."

"Is that an order, sir?"

The Admiral shook his head. "Just a suggestion. We haven't come to any conclusions yet, but a compromise now might avoid more extreme measures later."

"I'll bear that in mind, Admiral." Kirk was speaking tightly, and Spock knew that he had no intention of removing Leonard from duty. The doctor had yet to do anything to warrant such an action.

Spock decided he'd been quiet long enough. "Admiral Nogura. I fail to see the logic in the argument that Dr. McCoy could be considered a security breach. Serin was a part of Starfleet when he joined with the Indyrin and, if I'm not mistaken, still is counted as an active member. Furthermore, Dr. McCoy's connection to the Indyrin may prove a valuable asset. Already, he has been informed of a post-warp society in this sector, a society of which we were previously unaware."

The last comment seemed to garner attention from both Nogura and Kirk. Spock didn't need to touch Kirk to know that the current look was meant to inquire as to why he was only just finding this out. Instead of showing his surprise, the captain used the situation to his advantage. "The Enterprise would like permission to visit this planet and learn more about the people."

"Permission granted. I would like to know why we haven't picked up on these people before." The Admiral agreed. "And remember, Kirk, all eyes are going to be on Dr. McCoy."

The screen blacked out.

Kirk stopped his First Officer before he could make a hasty retreat. "I don't appreciate being blind-sided."

"That was never my intention, Captain. I simply overlooked the usefulness of this information as it was not relevant to the doctor's well-being."

"You, Spock? Overlooked?" The tone was joking, so Spock assumed Kirk would not continue to pursue the topic.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "I am not infallible."

Kirk clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Just see if you can't find a solution to this mess. I don't relish the idea of one of my crew being dragged off to a lab for study." As he left, he muttered, "Especially not Bones."

Spock had finished his shift some time ago, and decided to seek out the doctor immediately. He discovered him in his own quarters, apparently lost in thought as he lay in bed. McCoy scooted over as far as the bed allowed and Spock stretched out beside him.

"We have not been intimate for several days." Leonard didn't respond, so Spock pressed forward. "If this is due to your fear of absorbing my emotions, I believe it will be necessary to practice touching in order to find a method by which you can best avoid absorbing emotions."

Leonard snorted. "Only you would make having sex sound logical."

Spock found this response entertaining and allowed the feeling to slip over the link. "I was not referring to sex, simply the act of touching. However, I do believe it will be necessary to engage in sexual intercourse soon."

"Oh?" The other man inquired, finally turning around to they were facing each other on the bed, though he managed to perch himself far enough away on the tiny surface that they were just barely avoiding contact. "How do you figure that?"

"As a doctor, I am sure you are aware of the challenges of anal penetration."

"We need to work on your dirty talk."

"I was not attempting to utilize 'dirty talk'." Spock stated, unable to pretend that he did not know the doctor's meaning.

A sigh. "What challenge were you referring to?"

"In order to invoke pleasure, or at the least avoid pain, your body must be prepared adequately. While I am under the influence of Pon farr, I will likely not retain enough sense to ensure this. It would be preferable to rehearse, so that we can prevent injury during my Time." Leonard took a deep breath and Spock could feel his hackles rising, as the doctor would say. He thought for a moment that he might again take issue with the one being "on the receiving" as Leonard had put it. Unfortunately, as the doctor was fulfilling what would traditionally be a woman's role, there was no way to reverse the parts. Spock would be overtaken by his instincts. McCoy broke into his thoughts, "It just feels weird with Serin... watching, you know?"

"While I can appreciate your aversion to voyeurism, we have not been afforded such a luxury as privacy in this instance." Spock thought it unnecessary to point out that he could die from this. He already knew the thought was spending a great deal of time inside Leonard's mind.

Spock had also found that with the encroaching insanity, he became more and more desirous of Leonard's body. It was difficult to keep his distance throughout the day and was torture to lay beside him and not touch. Sleep had been evading him as well and he found his control over himself to be slipping with each passing day. Soon, he would have to use his personal days and remain in his quarters so that the crew would not know of his... affliction.

"And there's no way you can... put a barrier between our minds?"

For a second, Spock thought the doctor was referring to a barrier between _their_ minds, but then he recalled the conversation about Serin. He blamed his reaction on the Pon farr, particularly the relish he felt at his mate's rejection of Serin. "As I have stated previously, Leonard, I know of no such way at this time. It is not a matter of blocking the connection of a link such as the one we share where there are steps to minimize our contact. Instead, if Serin is correct, you are sharing one mind between you."

"But how's that possible when we're so far apart?"

"Telepathy functions quite differently from the other ways in which you use your brain. While there must be synapses and tissue to support the acts, distance is irrelevant."

Leonard's eyes lost focus and he seemed to be concentrating. Spock lifted an inquisitive eyebrow when he didn't respond. The doctor let out a sigh. "I was just telling Serin that I don't ever want to hear from him while I'm in bed with you again. His explanation actually had me questioning my qualifications as a doctor. Apparently, I have no idea how the brain works."

Spock could feel the slight swell of panic rising up in McCoy despite his caustic tone and he knew without asking what the cause was. Leonard was afraid, terrified, horrified, and altogether unceasingly fearful of Serin's apparently continual access to his mind. It cropped up most fiercely every time Serin spoke. As the days went on, the gnawing tension seemed to have less power over the doctor, but he seemed no more mollified by the situation, just learning to hide his anxiety better.

He was brought back to five days previously when they'd discovered the permanency of Serin in McCoy's mind. The panic he felt when he pulled the doctor towards him had nearly overwhelmed them both. They'd both tumbled to the ground, still wound around each other. Spock had fought the panic, pushing it back to a more sustainable level, though not daring to try and push it all away. He just needed to be able to offer comfort and protection. Spock had caught his mate's chin, looked him straight in his wide, wild eyes, and promised without a hint of a hesitation that they would find a way to separate them, and that he would be there to keep his mind safe in the meantime. Leonard had seemed to find these words enormously comforting. Perhaps it was the conviction with which Spock said them.

Brought back to the present by Leonard's slight shivering, Spock found himself reaching out to rest his hand on the human's shoulder, ignoring the imposed physical separation that existed between them. He felt his own emotions seem to fizzle out, but he didn't bother to comment on it. "Leonard."

"I'm afraid I'll lose myself in all this." McCoy whispered barely loud enough for him to catch despite being so close together. "I don't want to be anything other than _me_."

"Did you not have the same fear when we were linked?"

Leonard looked up, and Spock immediately caught his mistake. His mate still had that fear, but Serin had amplified it tenfold.

"Ah."

The doctor brought his own hands up now and held the Vulcan. "Don't get me wrong. I don't think you'd ever intentionally..." McCoy chewed on his bottom lip and Spock found himself enraptured by this action. "And I don't think Serin would want to either, but..."

"I understand." Spock found himself soothing.

"Serin can't... control me, can he? Make me do things?" Leonard rarely let himself be seen in such a fragile state, Spock couldn't help but feel protective.

"I regret that I cannot say definitively; however, I do not believe this to be the case. For lack of a better terminology, Serin has joint control over your telepathic mind, but not your physical mind."

"I'll take your guess over other people's facts any day of the week." Leonard finally allowed himself to relax into Spock, nuzzling the Vulcan's chest in a way that made him unsure how long he could restrain himself. He was quickly coming to the conclusion that his mate would either have to allow a much greater deal of intimacy within the next few minutes or he would have to return to his own quarters.

It then occurred to Spock that he was feeling emotional again even with the doctor's arms wrapped around him. "You are not absorbing my emotions." He stated.

Leonard pulled back slightly. "I'm not?"

"Initially you did but no longer."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I've been taking emotions all week. I can't work as a doctor without touching people."

The words were blank, but Spock could see that McCoy actually felt some guilt over taking others' emotions. He'd confessed to Spock that he felt like he was stealing their emotions, making their reactions ingenuous and not reflective of their own desires. "They seek you out to remove their pain. I doubt they would be offended to find that you have removed their emotional pain as well."

"Jim would." Leonard grumbled. They'd told the captain first and privately about McCoy's new ability and Kirk hadn't appeared surprised at all. Apparently, he'd already suspected as much, though not the extent of the issue. "He says he needs his pain."

Spock steered them back to the conversation at hand, filing away that reaction for later meditation. "Can you identify any differences in yourself between when you touched me a moment ago and now?"

Spock half expected the doctor to complain about how vague his request was, but instead he seemed to be contemplating the idea. "Actually, I don't feel... hungry anymore."

"Fascinating." Spock provided. "Do you recall feeling hungry before touching another person and then not feeling hungry afterward?"

McCoy seemed to be warming up to this idea. "Yesterday. I was about to ask Christine if she'd get me lunch while I was working with a patient, only to realize it was still nine in the morning. I'd eaten a huge breakfast only an hour before and I still felt starving. I didn't think much of it at the time, though, because I wasn't hungry after I finished with the patient."

"I believe we may have isolated the trigger to your absorbing emotions." Spock stated, already considering the consequences. They should be able to avoid unintentionally taking emotions as long as the doctor was not 'hungry' as he put it. Perhaps, if Spock allowed McCoy to absorb his emotions in the morning, he would not find himself taking more throughout the day. Spock did not find this idea unpleasant, particularly with his emotions becoming more uncontrollable as time progressed.

Leonard had obviously been considering the situation himself. "But if it's only when I'm feeling, uh, hungry, why did I absorb your emotions after I'd taken on so much of Jim's after Deneva? Jim's should have been enough."

"I believe that because you had absorbed so much pain in an effort to relief the captain of his burden, you were attempting to dispel that feeling with pleasure." Spock surmised.

Leonard nodded slowly. He wouldn't be comfortable with the idea, but the scientist in him would feel slightly more at ease at least knowing more about the way his ability operated. Spock wondered briefly if Serin would have been able to answer these questions easily but dismissed the idea. Besides not wanting Leonard to be in any more contact with Serin than necessary, the doctor's situation was unique, and thus Serin would not have any concrete information on similar situations.

"So you'll tell me if I start... doing it again, right?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Of course." Then he lowered his head to plant a kiss on his mate's lips. Leonard kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip before trying to work his tongue into Spock's mouth. As their lips worked pleasantly against each other, Spock shifted them closer together so he could roll them. Spock found himself feeling inordinately possessive as he straddled Leonard's hips and pinned his wrists to the bed. Perhaps they had waited until it was too close to his Pon farr. He did not feel completely in control of himself.

Still, Leonard didn't resist him, instead relaxing beneath him and allowing Spock to take the lead. He let go just long enough to divest them both of their shirts, then planted himself back down, finding the warmth of Leonard's chest against his own decidedly erotic. Without thinking, Spock found that he was rocking his hips against the body beneath him as his fingers laced with his Leonard's. He needed to feel all of him.

Spock made quick work of their pants and paused only a moment to gaze at his mate's naked form before giving into the urge and running his hands along every part of the exposed skin below him. He could feel Leonard's desire as the other man reached out to make contact. 'Be still.' Spock requested. Then Spock stroked Leonard's erection in a firm grip that had the other man writhing beneath him. The Vulcan suckled his neck before trailing kisses along his chest and licking a nipple, hips rubbing against thighs.

'Stop!' Leonard was suddenly demanding and Spock wondered if he was even capable of stopping before forcing his whole body to stop any movement.

'You do not want this?'

"Hell yes, I want this." His mate released a flood of desire as if to prove his point. "But if you keep up what you've been doing, I'll be finished before we've even started."

"We have already begun." Spock replied playfully.

"Before the main event, then."

Spock raised his eyebrows. "Are you suggesting penetration?" Leonard's cheeks were turning a very nice shade of red. He wondered at humans' strange ability to find the words describing the act to be more embarrassing than the act itself.

"Well, as you pointed out, we really should practice." Leonard's voice carried the same snarky tone that he often used with the Vulcan, but Spock could sense a nervousness behind it as well as some anxiety.

'I feel what you feel, Leonard. I shall not cause any unnecessary pain.'

McCoy disregarded the comment, instead leaning over to fight with the night-side table and tossing a bottle at Spock. 'How do you want me?' Spock leaned forward and allowed himself to stroke the reddened cheeks. He wanted to see his mate's face, but he thought another position would be easier for them both. He conveyed this to McCoy who rolled over and got onto his hands and knees.

Placing a hand on Leonard's now exposed backside, Spock immediately felt him tense. 'You must relax.' Spock poured some of the lubricant onto his hands as his mate took deep breaths in an attempt to relax his body. The Vulcan had learned early on that McCoy was really quite terrible at relaxing himself. He would assist by way of distraction. "I am curious why you keep such easy access to lubricant near your bed given that you have... chosen to remain abstinent for so long."

Leonard recognized the play at humor at his expense in a facsimile of their constant banter and it did seem to relax him. "I'm a doctor." He responded gruffly.

Spock slipped a finger into his lover, waiting patiently for him to adjust before working it in and out. He monitored Leonard's reaction. "I do not believe, _Doctor_, that you have used this particular bottle for medical purposes."

Inserting a second finger, Spock noted that Leonard felt it was awkward but not painful. "What are you saying, Spock?"

"I believe you have utilized this container to aid in self-stimulation." McCoy hissed, either at the pronouncement or Spock adding a third digit into the process. After a brief pain, Leonard found the stretch to be pleasurable.

"And you sure seem to know what you're doing back there."

Spock raised an eyebrow, not slowing in his movements. "I did the necessary research on the topic."

Leonard let out a snort, but he seemed to be relaxing more into their activity now that he no longer feared Spock's hand inside of him. "Of course you did."

"I do not have the advantage of your medical background." He had known that both of them were free of any transmittable diseases. Spock continued to prepare him to the point where Leonard was pushing back against his hand and growling for him to get on with it. Yet Spock did not dare move to hastily, lest he hurt his companion. He worked the muscles loose until he could feel Leonard's pleasure building.

Finally, he removed his fingers and spread the lubricant over his own erection, which had been demanding his attention for quite some time now. He gazed at McCoy's backside. "Spock..." There was a warning in his mate's tone.

"Yes, Leonard?" He responded with his calmest voice.

"Hurry up, will you?"

Spock had to suppress his smile. He pressed forward, entering his lover carefully. He felt a brief spike of pain from Leonard at the additional size, but he was already demanding that Spock keep going. Spock worked his way slowly into the heat, careful to avoid causing undue stress on the muscles. Then he began to work his way in and out.

Leaning forward, Leonard let out a guttural moan and Spock could feel his partner's pleasure coupling with his own. It proved to be overwhelming and he felt his control slipping, erratic thrusts replacing his previous measured ones, hands tightening on his lover's hips. There was grunting and moaning which he wasn't entirely sure were only from the man beneath him. Hard breaths and slapping skin echoed in the room as Spock gave into the sensations. He knew that Leonard would be hard pressed to admit it, but the human was finding penetration extremely pleasurable, enough to surprise them both. Leonard was currently projecting his thoughts again and those thoughts revolved around repeating this activity as frequently as possible. Spock felt building orgasm and could not say if it was his own or Leonard's, but all too soon he released into Leonard's body, feeling the other man finding his own climax as well.

Pulling out, Spock arranged his heavy limbs around Leonard, who had all but collapsed onto the bed. His lover kissed him fully on the lips, flooding his mind with positive emotions before snuggling up against him and passing out. Spock stroked his hair gently for a few minutes, thinking in the afterglow of their joining that he could think of nothing superior to his current circumstances. Leonard was a willing partner both physically and mentally, happy to be with Spock. Spock felt accepted and loved. Whatever challenges awaited them, he felt illogically certain that they could handle them together.

.o0o.

**A/N:** So... they finally did it... I just. Wow. I actually spent a stupidly long amount of time on this scene, trying to get the perfect amount of snark mixed in with a whole mess of caring and avoid stupid words that make a scene seem uber corny. Is it warm in here?


	5. Luminous

.o0o.

Kirk climbed up the last ladder and stepped into the corridor, refusing to give in and voice his current complaints about his engineering staff. It wouldn't look professional for a captain to go about the hallways talking to himself. Besides, it wasn't really their fault he was in a bad mood.

The Admiralty seemed to be in an open war amongst themselves at this point and the result was inconsistent, ever changing orders about a whole slew of things that directly affected his ship. Worse, it was abundantly apparent that they could and would punish those who did not follow each turn of events.

Most recently, there was a document of indescribable length floating around the ships that detailed a new set of safety regulations in order to combat the high injury rate in Engineering. Officially, anyway. Scotty had chewed him out over several of the commands which, if he cleaned up the language a bit, would unduly affect the functioning of several integral parts of the engines in a distinctly negative fashion. Kirk had to make it clear that he was not going to budge on this topic, much to Scotty's chagrin.

Komack was already sending representatives to any ship that did not present diagnostic data from their databanks that they had complied with all the updates. Kirk thought it was just a sneaky way to get onto his ship and he wasn't about to have any of Komack's rats hanging around, waiting for him to make a mistake or break a code so Komack could dismiss him. It was complete garbage.

The turbolift doors opened behind him but he ignored it until he heard Bones. "Oh, Captain. Got a minute?"

Kirk turned. He had quite the to-do list built up and frankly he was feeling a bit annoyed. "A minute." He responded curtly.

"It's Spock." McCoy stated contemplatively. "Have you noticed anything strange about him?"

"No, nothing in particular." Kirk answered promptly. In point of fact, he'd hardly seen his First Officer outside of work over the last few days as they made their way to the planet Serin had suggested, currently dubbed Mokdan. And on the bridge, Spock had been just as quiet and studious as ever. "Why?"

"He's become increasingly restive. If he weren't a Vulcan, I'd almost say nervous. And for another thing, he's avoiding food. He hasn't eaten at all in three days."

"That just sounds like Mr. Spock in one of his contemplative phases." Kirk suggested, thinking it was entirely unfair for Bones to present the information this way when he undoubtedly had insight into the problem himself. He shrugged it off and continued about his course. They were due to arrive to the planet any time now, and he had every intention of finishing these updates.

"Miss Chapel." Bones addressed the upcoming nurse who was carrying a tray.

Chapel stopped in front of him. "Dr. McCoy."

"Captain." Bones called, dragging him back into the conversation.

"Captain." Chapel echoed.

McCoy lifted the cover on the tray. "What's this? Vulcan plomeek soup, and I'll be you made it, too." Bones' tone took on a condescending note, but Kirk realized with a start that it was more possessive than anything else. He wasn't sure if Spock was acting odd, but he was certain the doctor was. It was almost comical.

"Well, Mr. Spock hasn't been eating, Doctor, and I, I just happened to notice."

"It's all right. Carry on, Miss Chapel."

Kirk watched as she entered Spock's quarters, then turned back to his friend. "Bones, I'm a busy man."

"Jim, he's losing control."

Suddenly, Spock's voice carried into the hallway. "What is this?" Chapel hurried from the room just as the bowl of soup crashed into the outside wall. "Poking and prying! If I want anything from you, I'll ask for it."

Feeling his eyes go wide, Kirk took in Spock's disheveled state, which was due more to his strangely expressive face than the impeccable hair and dress. What was going on? It was clear that Bones was right, and Spock was losing control, but why?

"Captain, I should like to request a leave of absence of ten days from all of my duties aboard the Enterprise. I would like to remain undisturbed in my quarters during this time."

"Spock, what the devil is this all about?"

"I have made my request, Captain. All I require from you is that you answer it." Spock's tone was biting and it was disturbing to say the least. The Vulcan wasn't just losing control, he was unleashing his fury. "Yes or no."

For a moment, Kirk found himself uncertain how to respond, and Spock was not as patient as his normal self. He stormed back into his room. Turning to Bones, Kirk raised both his eyebrows in question. The doctor had better have an explanation for him. But McCoy had already turned towards Chapel.

"Sorry, Christine." And Bones actually did sound apologetic. "I hadn't realized it had gotten this bad." Kirk could practically hear the, "he's not this bad with me" on the end.

Chapel nodded and left.

"Bones? You want to tell me why my First Officer is acting like a crazy person?"

"Captain Kirk to the bridge." The intercom demanded.

Bones joined him as they made their way towards the turbolift. "I really think you should give him that time off."

"Are you intentionally trying to leave me out of the loop because I thought we all agreed we weren't going to do that again."

Bones got quiet and Kirk felt distinctly annoyed, until he realized that the doctor was waiting for the privacy of the turbolift. The doors shut. McCoy's response was automatic. "It's Pon farr."

Kirk found himself frowning. "That whole sex clause in your marriage contract?"

Bones snorted. "Yeah, that one."

"You didn't mention that it involved Spock becoming... not Spock."

"I was a little preoccupied at the time."

Kirk decided not to pursue it. "Fine. I'll grant his leave. How long before he returns to normal?" Plucking the PADD from Bones' grip, he signed the leave request which was waiting at the top.

"Well, I assume it'll be about ten days since that's the time he requested off." It was at times like these that Kirk wondered if McCoy tried to be unhelpful.

They arrived on the bridge, and Kirk relieved Scotty. On the viewscreen was a greenish-brown planet. "We've arrived at Mokdan, Captain." Uhura stated.

Kirk nodded, his mind absorbed in his new tasks. "Chekov, scan the planet for life-forms."

"None detected, sir." Chekov answered after a moment's pause. "Same as every other scan done in this sector."

"Well, the Indyrin seem to think our scans are mistaken." Kirk folded his legs. "Uhura, open hailing frequencies."

"Hailing frequencies open, sir."

"This is Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise. We are on a peaceful mission to make contact with outside worlds. Please acknowledge." Everyone held their breath as one minute ticked by, then two. Kirk repeated his message.

"They're responding!" Uhura said excitedly, switching on the audio so a stranger's voice could fill the room. "Audio only."

"Captain James Kirk of the USS Enterprise, welcome. We have had no visitors to our planet before. It seems we have found the answer to whether or not we are alone in space." The voice chuckled. "We would like to invite you to join us for a celebratory meal."

Kirk looked toward Spock's station where the Vulcan would usually be sitting with enough information to make up his mind. His chair was, of course, empty. Unexpectedly, Bones left his side to fill Spock's station. Bones tended to complain about being asked to do other jobs, but Kirk knew he had an excellent grasp on the science equipment, if nothing else. He'd been trained in all positions on the bridge, but he'd never actually demonstrated his knowledge before.

"We would be honored to join you on the surface. Where shall we meet?"

"I will send coordinates." The alien said.

"Class M planet, breathable atmosphere for humans, high in oxygen." McCoy supplied as he read out the screen. "There is a substantial amount of radiation from the planet's proximity to the sun. It appears as though this planet has been migrating slowly closer to their sun for centuries."

"Could the radiation be what has been interfering with our scans?" Kirk frowned to himself. That was the kind of question he'd ask Spock. The desired coordinates popped up on the viewsceen. He clicked on the communication again. "My team and I will be with you momentarily."

"Understood." The alien representative stated before ending the call.

"It seems likely." Bones looked up and perched on the console, destroying any emulation he may have been doing on Spock. "More specifically, I think their atmosphere has adjusted to the radiation and the combined result was something we couldn't pick up on our scanners."

"Is this radiation dangerous to us?" Kirk didn't really want to visit this planet with a full space suit on, it never seemed to make the best first impression.

"Over a few years, absolutely. A few hours or even days would have no effect."

"Excellent." Kirk slapped his hands together and looked around the bridge. "Sulu, you have the conn. The rest of you, you're with me."

Chekov eagerly bounced from his seat. He was rarely on away missions. Scotty and Uhura seemed mutely pleased, while Bones, as usual, looked surly. "Must I go?"

This gave Kirk pause. He wanted Bones with him in case something happened, but also wanted to prove to the brass that he was just as capable as he'd always been, maybe even more-so. He needed this evidence for Bones' own sake, even if he didn't know it. But it wasn't worth it if it was going to endanger Spock. "How long before Spock will need your assistance?" Kirk refused to find the question embarrassing. McCoy didn't seem to have the same problem.

"Three, four days."

"Then you can certainly spend at least one of those days on the planet."

"Yes, sir." Bones replied and joined them in the turbolift. "I recommend sunblock and sunglasses." Kirk ordered the supplies down to the transporter room. Within ten minutes, the away team had materialized on the planet's surface.

The first thing Kirk noted was that the sky was a bright red color, and the pools of water gathered around in small ponds at the outside of the compound they'd been sent to were a disgusting green color. He hoped they would be provided a different drink. A throng of people poured out of the double doors and seemed eager to greet them. They looked fairly human in all respects except for their eyes which appeared to have three sets of eyelids blinking in rapid succession. Also, Kirk swiftly found out, the average height seemed to be at least half a foot taller than a human.

They were surrounded fairly quickly by twenty some people who didn't appear to have any concept of personal space. Shortly thereafter, their interest narrowed onto two of their party: Uhura and McCoy. Everyone was talking at once and the blur of sounds was too much for their translators, only catching a word here or there.

"Stay close." Kirk ordered, resting his hand on his phaser. The group didn't seem harmful, but he was fearful of how quickly this scenario could turn bad. Suddenly, the group of aliens seemed to edge away from Kirk, but were reluctant to separate themselves from his officers standing in the middle.

"I wonder what's got them so fascinated by those two." Scotty asked himself.

Chekov was running his tricorder over them. "They're all male, Captain."

Kirk nodded. That would explain the interest in Uhura, he supposed. Kirk decided he wasn't going to wait longer to find out and snagged one of the people on the outside. "Why are you so interested in them?" He asked directly.

The man seemed startled at being addressed. "He wears such a strange color, an alien color. I have never seen such a color before."

Kirk let him go, rather surprised by the response. "You don't have the color blue?"

"Blue? It is called blue?"

Kirk nodded and the alien returned to the group crowding in a big circle. Uhura seemed to be doing fine despite an expression of awkwardness, though she'd quickly crossed her arms over her chest when a few hands became too friendly. Mostly the touches were mesmerized and patted her shoulder or arms. Bones, on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint, even rocking slightly. Kirk wondered if it was the barrage of emotions he was undoubtedly sensing. How much control would he have over them? For a brief moment, Kirk thought that maybe Nogura was right and he should have kept Bones off duty for a while. It passed as Kirk's mind offered up a solution.

"Bones!" He called loudly as to be heard over the jabbering. "You need to take off your shirt and give it to them."

Bones frowned but he didn't question the order. As quickly as he could with all the jostling, he pulled off his outer uniform, leaving himself the black undershirt, and handed it to the person in front of him. Suddenly, the doctor was free of the incessant interest. The alien looked thrilled and donned the blue shirt himself, which earned him much of the crowd's interest. He took off with his prize and several people followed him. Bones took a step back, then another until he was beside Kirk and away from the people.

"Thanks." Bones grunted. "I guess they like blue."

"They've never seen it before." Kirk supplied. He was already contemplating how to remove Uhura from the crowd as it would not be as easy as taking off something she didn't need.

The doors to the compound opened again and a man that commanded a great deal of attention emerged, two other older men flanking him. The people who'd been with Uhura scattered. The man cocked his head at Uhura, then addressed them all. "Welcome, strangers. My name is Eldrith, president of the country of Quorat." It was the same voice they'd heard on their ship. He seemed pleasant, but he also appeared overly confident, like he demanded respect and attention from everyone. He gestured to the men beside him, "This is my personal advisor, Eluro, and our head of medical sciences, Eltasat."

Kirk took his cue from the president. "I'm Captain Kirk. This is my Chief Engineer, Scott, my Medical Officer, McCoy, my communications officer, Uhura, and my navigator, Chekov. We're very pleased to meet you."

"This Uhura, she is a woman?" Eldrith asked curiously, taking a step closer to the away team.

"Yes," Kirk answered cautiously, wondering if this was one of those societies where women were so repressed that they weren't allowed out of the house. He glanced at Uhura to see how she was handling the situation, but her face was pleasant and unassuming, though he was quite sure she was forcing it to be that way. "Where are all of your women?"

"Dead." Eldrith stated succinctly. Kirk took a step closer to his communications officer. Perhaps it has been unwise to allow the people to touch her after all. "Within four days of their birth. Tragic, but for all of our medical technology, we have yet to solve the problem." This relaxed Kirk marginally. His thoughts toward mass murder mostly appeased. Still, Uhura wasn't going anywhere by herself on this mission, and that included if she had to use the bathroom.

The captain then caught Bones' eye and shook his head slightly. There would be plenty of time for questions later. For now, they needed to play unobtrusive guests. "I'm sorry to hear that, President."

"It simply is, Captain. Now, if you would like to join us inside the complex, we've prepared a feast for you."

Kirk nodded. "Lead the way." He caught Uhura by her shoulder and dropped his voice. "I'd understand if you'd like to return to the ship, Lieutenant."

Surprisingly, Uhura shook her head. "I'd like to stay."

Eldrith led them into the building, shockingly dark after the glare of the sun outside. Kirk pulled off his sunglasses and stuck them on the collar of his shirt. It was a quick walk into a large open chamber with one small skylight which seemed to provide adequate lighting for every crevice of the room. In the center was a long table simply draping in food of all sorts and varieties. Turning to Bones, he found the doctor had already tucked away his sunglasses, pulled out his tricorder, and was scanning the table before the order came to his lips.

"Safe for human consumption." He pronounced softly, though Kirk would be surprised if their hosts hadn't heard him. They studiously ignored what could have been a jibe at their hospitality, and Kirk silently berated McCoy for not making a less obvious comment or hand signal or something.

Eldrith had been moving to sit at the head of the table, but something about them apparently caught his eye and he glanced between them one at a time. Finally, his eyes rested on Bones, and it gave Kirk a sinking feeling. It always did seem to be Bones, didn't it? Eldrith straightened and brought himself in front of the doctor in a few short steps. He took hold of McCoy's chin in the same complete disregard for personal space and pushed it upwards so that he had a good look at the doctor's face. Kirk could see Bones tense, but he didn't pull away.

"Such a remarkable color." Eldrith commented before letting go. Of course, Kirk recalled, Bones' eyes were also blue.

"It's called blue." Kirk supplied when McCoy didn't speak. "It's actually a common color where we come from."

Eldrith nodded, finally tearing his eyes away from Bones'. "So, many of your people have eyes like his."

"Not exactly." Bones answered. "It's a recessive trait so it's not nearly as common as brown eyes, but it's not abnormal. What the captain was referring to was the color itself. On Earth, our skies and water is blue."

Eldrith's eyes seemed to light up and he encouraged them all to be seated and begin filling their plates. "I should very much like to visit your world some day."

"Well, that might be a possibility." Scotty slipped in, after swallowing a large helping of what appeared to be mashed potatoes. "You have developed a warp drive?"

Eluro, seated to the right of Eldrith finally spoke up. "We have. We're still in the testing stages, but we hope to make it out of our solar system in the next few years. I would be happy to show you our systems after we eat."

"I'd like to see them." Scotty agreed amiably.

Eluro smiled, as if sensing the warmth in Scotty's tone. "It would be a pleasure to show them to you."

"How long to you intend to stay?" Eldrith questioned. Eltasat looked sharply at the President, but continued in his silence.

Kirk filed away the odd exchange. "Well, that depends on a number of factors. We're part of a larger organization called the Federation, which is a series of planets joined together under the purpose of peaceful relations, exploration, and mutual aid. We'd like to spend a few days getting to know you and your people a bit better. Afterward, we will report back to our leaders. If we are all in agreement, we could start trade negotiations, or you could even join with the Federation. This usually lasts three weeks or so, assuming we are not called away."

"Very good." Eldrith responded. "I would like to know more about your Federation."

So Kirk struck up a conversation with Eldrith regarding their own history while Scotty discussed warp engines with Eluro, Chekov and Uhura chiming in occasionally. Bones, after some cajoling, managed to get Eltasat to talk with him regarding medical issues.

They discussed and ate for so long that Kirk thought his sides would burst from the food. It was well prepared and flavorful, unlike the replicated stuff they had on the ship. Kirk commented on this and Eldrith laughed in pleasure.

When the meal was finished and no one looked like they could eat another bite, Eluro offered to take Scotty to see the warp drive, and Chekov volunteered to go with him. Kirk nodded his assent.

As if taking his lead, Eltasat spoke up for the first time that Kirk had actually heard him. "If she is willing, I would like to invite the lady Uhura back to our medical labs."

Kirk found himself angered by the proposition, perhaps unreasonably so. He was not letting Uhura or any other women in his command on their own in a society with no females. At least, not until he was certain they reproduced asexually or something.

Before he could say anything, both Eltasat and Eldrith were lifting their hands in a sign of peace. Even Bones seemed to be looking at him oddly. Eldrith was the first to speak. "He meant no offense by the suggestion."

Eltasat agreed. "I had hoped that a few scans of her DNA might give us some clues on how to solve our own problems. I also invited Dr. McCoy as well to demonstrate our medicine for him. However, if this is offensive for you, I will not pursue it."

"I'll be there the whole time." Bones assured. He was not addressing Kirk but the communications officer. Kirk found that he didn't like that.

Uhura seemed to be giving him a dirty look that Kirk wasn't really sure he deserved. "I'd be fine with that." She consented.

Bones then turned to him, and slapped him on the shoulder. "Jim, it's been over three hundred years since the last woman here grew to maturity." Kirk tried to figure out why he should find that comforting. Seeing his confusion, Bones tacked on, "They probably don't even like women anymore."

If he knew Bones, he was trying to be inoffensive, which was, in general, not his strong suit. Briefly, he wished he was psychically connected to the doctor like Spock and could just ask him what the heck he was talking about. He thought he might be suggesting a lack of sexual interest in women necessitated by a lack of women. They had evolved (was that even the right word?) away from desiring women. "Fine." He relented. "But keep your communicators on at all times." He didn't need to order Bones to find out more about their survival without the opposite sex because Bones would undoubtedly seek that information out on his own.

"Yes, sir." Uhura acknowledged when his doctor didn't. They trailed after Eltasat out of the room. Kirk wondered if it was a good idea to send the two of them alone. Maybe he should go with them? Kirk hadn't found Bones' words all that comforting. They just made his concern shift from Uhura to Bones. He could read between the lines. If they weren't attracted to women, then they were attracted to men, and they'd already demonstrated a certain fascination with Bones' eyes.

"Your concern for your people is endearing, Captain. I can assure you that Eltasat would not harm them. There is little more in his head than science, I'm afraid." Eldrith chuckled at his own joke. "I'm sure you can appreciate the nature of a soul that yearns to heal."

Something in his gut twisted. Eldrith, it seemed, knew more than he should. "You're very wise."

"I know." Eldrith agreed easily, perhaps with more confidence than Kirk could manage to pull off. "Come, I shall show you more of my people and what we have to offer your Federation."

Not the first time that day, Kirk wished Spock had been well enough to join them on the surface. He wanted a logical perspective of their surroundings and to know if the niggling feeling in the back of his mind about danger had any merit.

.o0o.

**A/N:** Each chapter seems to be longer than the last, did you notice? I noticed. Sorry for the lack of Spock.


	6. Lore

.o0o.

"Sit here, please." Eltasat requested of Uhura as they returned to the examination room.

After receiving a tour of the facilities, McCoy had to admit that he was pretty impressed. They might have only recently come up with the warp technology, but their medical technology appeared to be cutting edge for what Starfleet had available and quite possibly superior in a number of areas. McCoy was already compiling a list of things to request in their trade agreements.

In one room, they'd been introduced to something similar to a decontamination chamber, but it worked specifically on radiation. Essentially, it removed the harmful particles from the body by binding them with a chemical agent that McCoy was unfamiliar with, which the body could then sweat out. An increase in temperature and the person walked away unharmed. McCoy wondered if he might be able to use that same technology to combat the occasional radiation poisoning from the warp engines.

Uhura sat patiently on the high chair which appeared to function similarly to a biobed, and even flattened itself into a bed as needed. The readings came up and Eltasat forwarded them to a handheld display. Then, he waved a medical tricorder over her. It's purpose was not unlike McCoy's own tricorder but with several other options he'd never seen before.

"What's that for?" He asked, pointing to a nondescript blinking light.

"It's a gene monitor. It looks for genetic instability or discrepancies." McCoy found himself very curious. Eltasat continued. "I could give you one that you might take back and examine."

"I'd like that very much." McCoy smiled. "And what's that bar for?"

"It evaluates the telepathic brainwaves to determine if there is any damage."

"Your people are telepathic?" Uhura beat him to the question that quickly appeared on his tongue.

"In a sense. We can perceive general emotions and intent. I assume then that your people are not." Eltasat concluded. "It would explain your peculiar readings in this area, then."

Uhura caught his glance, and McCoy wondered how much she knew about his connection with Serin. He certainly hadn't mentioned it to her, but the woman had a strange tendency to pick up on a whole lot more than others could. "Most of us. Some humans have higher psi levels than others."

McCoy felt Eltasat's disappointment, but it did not show on his face. "I see. I would like to take a blood sample, if that is permissible."

"Sure." Uhura agreed readily.

Eltasat held up a machine which first pricked her finger and then took a drop of blood. The small tablet was covered in what appeared to be a grassy film. Once the blood had soaked in, he flipped the device over where the viewscreen was.

"Is that her whole DNA sequenced there?" McCoy asked, vaguely impressed.

"Yes. I've programmed it to do a comparative scan with a sample selection of my own people." Eltasat explained. "We're looking for a specific specimen, though it would be very remarkable and unlikely if your species was adequate. You must be similar enough genetically to be applicable, yet not too similar to generate the same difficulties our people have."

"You're searching for a way to end the deaths of your females." Uhura surmised.

"I am." The device beeped. Eltasat looked over the results and felt a brief moment of deep sorrow before washing it away. "We are too similar in genetic make-up. Our races are so similar that we could easily interbreed, but the resulting child would still face the degradation of the X chromosome due to the sun's radiation."

McCoy nodded, he thought he had a good grasp of what was going on. "The X chromosome is faulty and due to overexposure to the sun's radiation caused by a tightening orbit, it breaks down to catastrophic failure in the body. However, whatever is breaking down in the X chromosome can be provided by the Y chromosome, but only if they have one. Thus, males can survive while the females cannot."

"Precisely, Doctor." Eltasat let off a wave of pleasure, like a teacher working with a quick pupil. "In this case, heart failure. I had hoped that your X chromosomes would be sufficiently different from ours as to not succumb to the radiation. But that is not the case. We will not be able to introduce your new genetic material to solve this problem."

"How have you been able to reproduce with no females?" Uhura asked innocently as she climbed down from the bio-chair.

"We have developed a system of inserting a functional womb into a male. From there, we use a chemically induced process to essentially trick the body into using its stem cells to create eggs instead of sperm." Eltasat proceeded to explain in what was clearly an effort to keep the process simple but caused a thousand questions to burst into life in McCoy's mind.

"How are the eggs fertilized? In vitro?"

"No, it can be done naturally. We simply connect the entrance to the uterus through the rectum." As if anticipating the next question, Eltasat went on, "Delivery is still, of course, caesarian to avoid damage to both parent and child."

"That seems like such an extensive practice. Why not grow the embryos in the lab?"

Eltasat shook his head. "We used to do that, long before my time, when the women had just fallen victim to the radiation and perished. Unfortunately, our young had an extremely low survival rate. Without the psychic connection provided by growing within the parent, the child's brain was unable to develop properly. Fewer than one in twenty-five children lived more than a year. So we were forced to seek alternatives."

McCoy nodded; it made sense. He felt Uhura's sadness at the fact, a sadness greater than the alien's own who recited the facts like ancient history. "Are the eggs produced solely from the X chromosome?"

"No, it follows the standard meiosis. Thus, there is a fifty percent chance that the offspring is doomed from the start. The YY fetus is inert, while the XX baby will be destroyed by her DNA within days. However, fifty percent is a great deal better than four percent." Eltasat proceeded to put away the DNA scanner, puttering around their direct vicinity.

"I'd like to see the chemical you use to induce production of eggs instead of sperm." Eltasat nodded and fetched a beaker from an adjoining room, handing it over to McCoy without hesitation. McCoy sloshed it back and forth. Uhura came closer to examine the liquid as well. "Can I borrow your tricorder?"

"Certainly, Doctor. In fact, you can keep it." Eltasat offered. Yet as he brought the device over, it whirred dramatically and his eyes were suddenly glued to the output as shock drifted from him in powerful waves. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Doctor, I have never before registered telepathic brainwaves quite as... powerful as your own. I thought you said your people aren't telepathic?"

"It's probably just a faulty unit." McCoy attempt to wave it off, but the effect was shattered when he took the tricorder and used it to examine the chemical in his hand. There wasn't a good way out of the situation. He didn't want Eltasat to continue to scan him, but he certainly didn't want him to use an additional scanner to confirm that his mind was so unique.

Eltasat just stared at him as he worked. "Doctor, would you be willing to have a full scan as well?"

"I'd rather not." McCoy grunted because any answer was the wrong answer. His refusal would be taken as confirmation that his telepathic readings were off the charts, thanks to the Indyrin, but at least Eltasat wouldn't be able to get a closer look at those readings.

"Very well." Eltasat relented, but his interest was clearly piqued and McCoy had no doubt that this topic would come up again. Perhaps... if he could remove Eltasat's interest, he would not pursue it. He wasn't feeling that hungry urge, but he was obviously capable of taking emotions even when he didn't feel the need to as he had done with Jim earlier. Spock had suggested that a strong enough desire to absorb the emotions should be adequate to use the ability.

"I'd also be curious to know the process you us to create a uterus." McCoy began after an awkward silence.

"We do not create them." Eltasat continued in his same measured and open manner. "We harvest them from the females after they succumb to their faulty genetics and then grow them in the labs."

"You mean you take them from the dead babies?" Uhura repeated, her tone echoing the slight horror in her mind.

McCoy could understand the distaste, but he balanced it against their desperation and concluded that he might have done the same in their situation. "That must be difficult." He covered.

Eltasat just nodded, and the silence pervaded. McCoy knew he wasn't particularly offended by the comments because he was far more preoccupied with the strange readings he'd seen on the tricorder. McCoy saw his eyes fall to the device in his hand, like he was repressing a desire to ask for it back. His interest only seemed to be growing.

"I haven't seen anyone pregnant." Uhura said thoughtfully.

"Well, of course." Eltasat finally looked up, and McCoy was extremely grateful for Uhura's distraction. "Our pregnancy cycle was taxing on women before, but even more so for the men. Our male bodies aren't designed for the rigorous growth cycle that a woman's is. To become pregnant is to become bedridden until the child's birth. But I assure you, they are around. One of the president's men is pregnant right now."

Uhura frowned, though McCoy wasn't sure if it was a reference to what sounded like the president having several concubines or from the idea of being bedridden for so long. "That sounds pretty awful. Our women are generally pretty mobile for the majority of their pregnancy."

"Eighteen days can pass pretty quickly, particularly when it's mostly sleeping."

"Eighteen days?" McCoy and Uhura echoed at the same time. "I suppose that explains the bedrest." McCoy continued.

"Is that long for you?" Eltasat asked.

They were saved from answering by the communicator beeping. McCoy still had his hands full, so Uhura answered it. "Uhura here."

Jim's voice came over the speaker. "Bones with you?"

"Of course." McCoy answered, handing the beaker off the Eltasat. "And we're both perfectly fine."

"We're heading back in to the main hall for the evening here. Eldrith has offered us some pretty lavish rooms. We're talking jacuzzis and everything." McCoy could practically hear his grin. "Why don't you pack it in? You can pick up where you left off tomorrow."

"Sure, Jim, we'll be back shortly."

Uhura clicked off the communicator just as Eltasat offered to guide them back. "I should get you a different one, Doctor, just in case that one is defective." Eltasat offered, stretching out his hand for the medical tricorder. It was rather a feeble attempt to see the recorded scans from McCoy, but then again, McCoy's attempts to pass it off had been rather pathetic as well.

"That's quite all right. I'm only going to inspect it anyway."

Eltasat quickly switched tactics as he led them down the corridor. "Perhaps you would be willing to provide a... sample of your DNA for us. Given your remarkable eyes." Eltasat was clearly not a skilled liar, which McCoy supposed was a good thing.

"I would rather not." McCoy said, trying to keep his tone light. "But we could ask the captain if other volunteers from the ship with blue eyes would mind to supply a sample for you."

"I appreciate that." His emotions suggested otherwise. His eyes were still focused on him with interested intent.

McCoy stuck out his hand. Eltasat looked at it blankly. "It's a human custom called a handshake. You take my hand in yours and raise and lower it a few times. It's meant to show appreciation."

Uhura didn't call him on the slight stretch, merely looked on in interest as Eltasat shook his hand. McCoy concentrated on absorbing the emotions the other man was exuding. He found it surprisingly easy to take them on, and only slightly more challenging not to be overcome by them. Eltasat looked confused for a moment and then continued on. But McCoy wasn't sensing the intense interest any longer. At least for now.

They arrived in the main chamber and the alien excused himself to find Eldrith. Uhura turned to him expectantly. "So?"

"So?" McCoy repeated.

"Don't play dumb with me. Was he catching your link to Spock or are the rumors of you being half Indyrin now true?"

McCoy shrugged; he honestly didn't know what was going on with him anymore. "Could be both, I suppose." He didn't really like those rumors floating around but he knew the captain and Spock had discussed his new situation with the brass, so it was really just a matter of time before the whole universe knew. "Either way, I really don't think Jim would want me handing out my genetic code any more than I would want to."

"Right you are." Kirk affirmed as he came up behind them, wrapping an arm around the doctor's shoulders. "Eldrith also asked after it. He apparently wants to start of family of pretty blue eyed boys."

McCoy sighed. "Did they miss the part where I said it was a recessive trait? If both parents don't have the gene, the baby certainly won't have blue eyes."

"Unless their dark eyes are recessive in their species." Jim challenged helpfully. He was in a good mood, so McCoy figured that he'd probably had quite the success in his discussions with Eldrith. Either that or he was happy to be away from the man.

The doctor decided it was definitely a time for a change in topic. "Where's Scotty and Chekov?"

"I sent Chekov back to the ship. Apparently, some of the food didn't agree with him."

"And you didn't tell me?" McCoy crossed his arms over his chest. "He could have a serious allergic reaction."

"It wasn't serious and M'Benga has handled it just fine." Furrowing a brow, McCoy tried to read Jim's reaction. He looked like he was just being easy-going, but there was some tension below the surface. On an away mission, it would be customary for the medical personnel present to handle the situation if possible before returning to the ship. So why send Chekov to M'Benga and not him? Either Kirk didn't trust McCoy or he wanted Chekov off the planet. He was banking on the latter.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"He requested to go to M'Benga instead of you." Jim plowed through.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't say." Chekov might not have said anything, but they both undoubtedly had the same suspicion that it had something to do with the news of his strange abilities spreading. McCoy frowned. If Chekov, whom he considered more of a friend than an acquaintance, wanted to switch doctors, what did that mean for the rest of his patients? He felt a sadness overtake him. What more would the Indyrin take from him? Jim squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. At least the captain had faith that he wouldn't steal his emotions. "It's probably not what you think. Chekov trusts you."

Scotty approached, breaking into the tension with a broad grin and a light mood that was clearly contagious. "It's like going back in history and being able to watch us create our first warp drive. Rudimentary, but so full of potential."

"I hope you're not giving them any pointers, Mr. Scott."

"Of course not, Captain!" And Scotty really did feel indignant about the accusation.

"We've been provided some rooms for the night in back." Jim announced, pointing the way. "Lieutenant, I'd feel more comfortable if you returned to the ship."

Uhura seemed like she might protest but Jim held up a hand, making it clear that it was an order. "Yes, sir."

"Do we have a reason not to trust these people?" McCoy asked after she'd beamed away.

"Not yet. It's just a feeling in my gut, Bones."

McCoy accepted that because his friend's gut feelings had saved them more times than he cared to admit. He followed behind Jim as they crossed the compound and found a luxury suite. There really was a jacuzzi. Attached around the outside of the suite were several doors to what appeared to be bedrooms.

They settled in around the table that was layered with food and began discussing all they had learned that day. Scotty was short and sweet, explaining that their engineering was way behind, but had a lot of potential. McCoy took the opportunity to show off his new medical tricorder and explain that Eltasat was very interested in his telepathic scans. Halfway through the explanation of the reproduction methods, Jim cut him off and requested the short version. Then McCoy was discussing some of their advanced technology in the medical field and found his former excitement about it returning. Jim seemed to find this agreeable considering that he'd discovered very little of interest in his discussions with Eldrith.

"Mostly, every conversation just seemed to wind back to how awesome he thought he was. I don't know how his ego fits on this entire planet. Heaven forbid we should try to fit it on the Enterprise." Jim was genuinely exasperated by talking with Eldrith for so long.

McCoy snorted. "You're one to talk. We'd have doubled our warp capabilities by now if we didn't have to tow your ego around with us all the time."

Jim turned to Scotty. "I think I've been insulted."

"Aye, I think you have. But the doc has a point."

"Mutiny!" Jim exclaimed. "I'll have you both hanged for this." His communicator dinged. The captain paused and pulled it open. "Kirk here."

Sulu reported in. "Captain, we've received new orders from Komack and Archer. They... seem to be contradictory. Also, Engineering is reporting that they cannot complete 64B or D from the new ordinance. I'm not sure how you'd like us to handle this."

Jim's good mood evaporated in an instant and he was back to the annoyed persona he'd held early this morning. "Understood. I'll be beaming back shortly."

McCoy looked at him in concern. He realized that Jim was constantly acting as a buffer between the Enterprise and the Admiralty, but this was getting ridiculous. The higher-ups were behaving like bratty teenage girls using passive-aggressive strategies against each other that just happened to force shiploads of people into bending to their whims. "Do you have to deal with that right now? It might be good to get a good night's rest first."

"Right now. Unless we want to see how fast Komack can find a replacement captain." Jim looked back at his two companions still seated at the table. "Bones... maybe you should..."

"We'll be fine, Jim. I haven't so much as seen a phaser on this planet yet."

"And Spock?"

McCoy felt along the link. Spock had mostly been keeping it relatively sealed all day, just as Serin had been blessedly silent, but what he did get from it suggested that if he returned to the ship tonight, he wouldn't make it out of Spock's quarters for several days. And he really wanted to get a look at the radiation research before he left, even if it meant braving Eltasat again. "Will tell me if he needs me. There's still time."

Jim seemed hesitant. "If you're sure?"

"Just check in on Spock, will you?"

Jim nodded and pulled out the communicator again and flipped it open.

"Don't worry, Captain." Scotty assured him, "I'll look after him."

McCoy rolled his eyes dramatically. He was plenty capable of looking after himself. Jim seemed to find it comforting though, so he let it drop. "Kirk to Enterprise. One to beam up."

When their captain had fully disappeared into sparkles, Scotty turned to him with a grin. "Now, if I'm not mistaken, Doc, this strange pastry here was the one that tasted exactly like an apple turnover."

.o0o.

**A/N:** Hooray for pseudoscience!


	7. Lust

**Rating:** Still M, guys. Don't say I didn't warn you.

.o0o.

Spock flung the PADD he had been attempting to work on across the room it smashed into the far wall, nearly taking out the chess set as well. He tried again to meditate but found his concentration completely absent. He could hardly keep still, his whole body shaking and quivering.

The day before, Spock had spent the majority of his time preparing for the mating cycle. It was imperative that they avoid exposure to the crew as much as possible. Pon farr was still a well guarded secret on Vulcan, and while Leonard had to know and it was understandable that Kirk was told, he'd already brought this ailment far more attention than was fitting. First, he had ordered a set of class five confidentiality mufflers brought to his room, which he proceeded to install on his own. Then he organized for the strictest orders that no one be permitted to contact him for the next week either in person or by his comm unit. After deciding that that was inadequate in a fit of rage, he wrenched the comm unit from his wall. It was surprisingly satisfying.

Sleep had evaded him last night. He'd been attempting to keep the link as silent as possible to avoid disturbing Leonard, but it made him even more anxious as he also was unable to sense his mate's presence either. He felt irrepressibly angry that Leonard had chosen to go to the planet. He should have stayed on the Enterprise with him.

Pacing the floor again, Spock found that the niggling sensation in the back of his mind which had been plaguing him for hours had returned, but he continued to ignore it. After all, most of his senses were going haywire at the moment. His vision was somewhat dimmed, harder to perceive, harder to distinguish. Reading was challenging at best. His sense of smell, however, had seemed to amplify itself. He could smell Leonard all over his room and it made him ache with desire.

It was evening again, two solid says since his mate was with him.

Spock decided that that was quite long enough. He laid flat on his bed to avoid the pacing and removed his barriers that he'd set on the link. His mate would sense his need and return to him immediately.

Only he didn't.

Leonard's end of the link was fuzzy and distorted and he slid into the other's mind to find himself in a caricature of his normal mindset. Castle walls crept inward and sprung outward, laughter echoed the halls and tiny black dots danced around the whole of his vision. Something was very wrong here. His mind called out for his mate but only empty halls greeted him.

Finally, a figure did emerge, but it was not his mate. It was Serin. 'Spock. I have been attempting to reach you but your mind was not receptive. Go to him. He is in danger.'

It was all Spock needed to jerk out of the other's mind and propel himself upward. His door slid open, and he nearly collided with the Captain.

"Hey, Spock. Bones wanted me to check in on you, and I only just got the time. I've been in meetings literally all day."

"Remove yourself from my path, or I will surely break your neck." Spock felt himself growling. He generally did not believe that threats were practical or purposeful, but Kirk's swift response of stepping clear away from him could be evidence to the contrary. He sprinted down the hallway, uncaring of the incredulous looks he got as he ran.

Into the transporter room he went. "Beam Dr. McCoy from the planet's surface immediately." He ordered the undeniably frightened technician in an icy tone.

Kirk came skidding into the room a second later.

"I can't, Mr. Spock." The man said desperately after a minute. "Neither communicator is giving a signal, and our scanners do not pick up the life forms on this planet."

"Is it Bones?" The captain asked breathlessly.

Spock found himself snarling at the captain with far more emotion than he had any intention of displaying. "It is not appropriate that you be permitted to call him that while I am not. He is _my_ mate."

Kirk seemed to completely ignore his comment and turn to the technician. "Beam us both down, same coordinates as before." Spock was pleased that the captain was making no attempt to prevent him from going after Leonard. Unless he intended to use the phaser strapped to his belt on his First Officer, there was no chance that he could stop him.

Like lightening, Spock found a pad and waited impatiently for the beaming sequence. He was shocked for a moment by the brightness of the planet, but stumbled forward in the direction the link told him that his mate would be. Spock ignored the started looks from aliens that looked so much like his human companions as he stalked through the building with single-minded determination. His should never have allowed his mate to go to the surface. It was his failure to protect that had resulted in this scenario.

His mate was behind a locked door, but the lock was no competition for the anger in his mind and the strength in his hands. Spock busted through the door that stood in his way like it was made of plywood. And stopped dead.

In the center of the room was a massive four poster bed draped in translucent red curtains to match the red plastered all around the room. On the bed was Leonard, naked, arms tied to the top two posters. Between his spread legs, a man was kneeling, engaging _his_ mate in intimate acts. This stranger was touching his mate in a way that no one but Spock should ever be allowed, with a clear intent towards copulation. With _his_ mate.

The stranger was standing and backing away within seconds, as if he could sense Spock's complete and utter devotion to enacting his death in the most painful way imaginable. Spock found this reaction acceptable. He was clearly aware of his wrongdoing and Spock would not need to explain why he would have to die. Fortunately, the alien did not attempt to explain himself, only cowered in fear from Spock's wrath.

And then a phaser fired and the man dropped to the floor. "I knew that guy was too self-absorbed to take no for an answer." Kirk spat.

Spock turned slightly to face him. "Who was he?"

"The so-called President, Eldrith. Obsessed with blue eyes."

"You knew my Leonard was in danger?" Spock's rage was still unresolved and it seemed to have found a new target.

"Spock, I had no idea he would take it this far." Kirk actually did look nervous to have Spock's complete attention, and Spock felt gratified by it. He understood the severity of his mistake, then. The captain's eyes glanced behind him, as if seeking a way to divert Spock's attention. "You'd better take care of B- McCoy."

This was motivating to him, and he turned toward the bed. Behind him, he could hear Kirk shuffling away with the stunned President. It was no matter. Spock would destroy the man later when he was awake to experience it as he doubted that Kirk would use anything other than stun, even as angry as he was.

Leonard was hardly conscious, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. Drugged. He seemed to pull himself together a bit when Spock approached. "Spock." He breathed.

"I am here, Ashayam." Spock didn't dare touch his mate.

"Arms don't move."

Spock clenched his fists. "You are tied down."

Leonard seemed to take a long time to process this. Spock debated if he would benefit more from pulling a sheet over his mate or if the increased movement would end his shallow control over himself. "Help?"

"I will not be able to control myself if I touch you. I will not be able to stop until I have had you." Spock admitted, grabbing his own shaking hand behind his back. "I request your consent."

Again, his mate seemed to take forever to process the information. Spock wanted to touch, needed to touch. "I'm yours." At another time, Spock might have found the phrasing odd for his mate's character, but his mind was overwhelmed.

Finally, finally, Spock reached down to run his hand along his mate's chest. And then his mind was clear of the insatiable lust, and Leonard was suddenly filled with energy, bucking and writhing on the mattress. "Fuck! Spock, touch me!" He was working his free legs around to try to capture Spock's waist. "Please!"

"I should untie you while I retain my senses."

"Don't you dare!" Leonard argued, "I think I'll die if you wait any longer to touch me."

Unable to contend with the fierce emotions that he knew so well, Spock relented and moved his hands back to stroke along Leonard's chest. His mate moaned in pleasure, and Spock could feel his own fire returning, his incessant biology demanding to be satisfied. He leaned over and captured warm lips in a passionate kiss. It was a kiss of a shared want and need.

Spock may have ripped his shirt as he worked it off his body, but the reward of smooth skin beneath his own was well worth it. He held the hips below him in a strong grip as he tried to blend their bodies into one, but he simply could not get close enough. Quickly, he worked off his pants, inordinately confused by his boots and maybe he tore those, too, as he fought to rid himself of anything and everything keeping him from his mate.

He pulled Leonard's legs up and apart, holding tightly below one knee as he used his other hand to line himself at his mate's entrance. Spock slid inside, feeling Leonard's pleasure and pain mixed together, which only heightened his own responses. He was inside his mate. Nothing could be better than this experience. Spock had no control over his actions from then on. He bucked and ground his hips and clenched onto Leonard's legs as he thrust wildly and erratically, hard and fast, nothing like the composed Vulcan he strove to be.

His mate jerked and semen spread all over him. Spock drove in once more before climaxing, reveling in the tightening of the muscles around him. Then, releasing his mate's legs, he slumped forward onto Leonard's chest. It was sticky and smelled of his mate. He found it pleasant.

Spock zoned in and out of reality for a while as he rested. Unusually, he was unsure of how much time passed as he dozed. He could not bear to separate himself from his partner. He satisfied himself twice more with frantic movements, burrowing himself into his mate again and again before he pulled all the way out.

Within minutes, he could feel his need rising in him again, but he did not wish to satisfy it here. He found his pants beside the bed and pulled them on. The shirt was no longer functional and he didn't want to bother with his shoes. Looking about the room, Spock spotted a communicator on a small table near the door. He had to assume that the captain had placed it there as he had not thought to bring one with him, yet he could not recall the captain intruding at any point. Deciding it was a topic best left undisclosed, he made use of the gift.

"Spock to Captain Kirk."

The answer was almost immediate. "Spock! You're better!"

"For the time being." Spock admitted. The Vulcan returned to the bed, unable to leave his mate for long, carefully stroking his skin and his face.

"And McCoy?"

"Resting." Spock inspected his mate, and noted unhappily that his right wrist had begun to bleed below the bindings. He started working on the knots as he spoke. "Have you located Mr. Scott?"

"Hours ago. He's in Sickbay with a concussion, but he should be fine. I've brought down a full security team, and we're in control of the situation here. There was very little resistance. You have as much time as you need."

Leonard began to rouse as Spock worked on the second rope. "I would like to be removed to my quarters if possible; however, I would prefer if we can avoid being seen."

"Jim." Leonard joined in.

"Bones!" Kirk greeted cheerfully. Spock was brought back to commenting on the captain's usage of the moniker earlier. He did not comment now. "How are you feeling?"

His mate ignored the question completely, his voice was still groggy, though Spock wasn't sure if it had more to do with exhaustion or being drugged. "Eltasat, Jim. Drugged me. Did brain scan, saw telepathy. Maybe thought it was in my genes."

The captain's voice seemed to move away from the speaker as he ordered a few men to find the alien doctor. "Stay put, guys. I'll get you in your quarters in just a minute."

Spock tucked the communicator into his waistband. "I have not located your clothing."

Leonard looked around himself and frowned. He tried to get up, but was unsteady on his feet. Spock quickly grabbed him around his waist. The skin contact was amplifying his already growing urge to join and it was with some difficulty that he pulled a sheet from the bed and wrapped it around his mate. It covered everything but his feet.

Shortly, he felt the tingle of the transporter. They appeared in the transporter room, Kirk himself manning the controls. The captain let out what Leonard was mentally calling a 'wolf-whistle' before sending them away again. Spock wondered what he looked like. When they reappeared, it was inside Spock's cabin, for which they were both immensely grateful.

Leonard shucked the sheet like it was full of bed bugs without his usual reserve about being naked, and Spock let his gaze wander over his mate's flesh. His thoughts drifted towards making use of the desk, the wall and the shower and several feats which could only be accomplished due to his Vulcan strength. He let his thoughts pass over their link and Leonard let out a half moan as his interest became abundantly apparent in his naked state.

His mate wavered on his feet again, and Spock gripped his shoulder. His plans would have to wait until the drugs were no longer affecting Leonard, but he had every intention of enacting them all before he allowed his mate to leave his room. For now, the bed would suffice.

.o0o.


	8. Log

.o0o.

"I don't even know how you are considering this. Eldrith assaulted one of my officers."

"Which is why we're going to take every precaution in these negotiations. No one down on the planet, none of them onto the Enterprise. They still have technologies that would be very beneficial to Starfleet in these challenging times. We can't leave any stone unturned when we're facing war with the Romulans and the Klingons." It was Komack's orders lately. The Admiralty seemed to have splintered but until there was a change in the regulations, he was still bound by them to follow Komack's orders. "Besides, Dr. McCoy would want access to their medical advances as well."

Still, Kirk couldn't help but bite back, "And what are we trading? Our conscience?"

"That's enough, Captain. Either you do the task you've been assigned or I bring you up on charges of mutiny. You've already delayed four days."

Sensing that his command was in danger and he'd pressed his luck as far as it would go, Kirk straightened his back and quickly adopted formal military position. "Yes, Sir."

Seemingly satisfied, Komack grunted and cancelled the transmission.

Kirk leaned against the wall for a moment to collect his thoughts before returning to the bridge. He needed to maintain a mask of control; his crew couldn't see how close to collapse that Starfleet really was. He stopped short upon seeing Spock in his normal station. "Spock?"

"Captain."

"You still have more leave."

"I am no longer in need of it." And the Vulcan's words couldn't be anything other than the truth. The violent, irrational expressions and behavior was completely gone, replaced by the normal peaceful calmness his First Officer bore.

Still, Spock was prone to stretching the truth, or at least having wildly different definitions of key terms such as 'fine'. "Dr. McCoy cleared you for duty?"

"I was cleared for duty by Dr. M'Benga as per regulation."

Kirk wanted to confirm that Bones had also agreed with this assessment, but he didn't push the matter. He wanted to see his other friend personally anyway. "McCoy is still on leave?"

"For now. He is being assessed by Dr. M'Benga at the moment."

Kirk was pretty surprised that Spock would have passed through his assessment faster than Bones. Spock would never hurt the doctor while he was in his right mind, but the Vulcan hadn't been in his right mind; he'd been erratic and uncontrollable. Still, if Bones had been injured, Spock would not be on the Bridge, right? "I'm going to go check on him."

"I shall accompany you." Spock stood abruptly and followed him onto the turbolift. Kirk snuck a few glances at his companion on the silent trip to the Sickbay, attempting to gauge exactly how fit he was. He looked well enough, but Spock nearly always looked impeccable, regardless of what was going on around or inside of him.

When they reached the Sickbay, it was abundantly clear where McCoy was, if not for it being the only bed with a curtain drawn around it, then for the distinct, sharp whispers coming from behind the curtain. "I don't like what you're implying."

"I'm not implying anything!" M'Benga's voice became a little bit louder and it was clear from his tone that he was growing agitated. Bones had a tendency to bring that out in people. "I'm saying outright that I have to document this. You know the regulations. Any appearance or indication of physical or emotional abuse discovered during a physical must be documented. I can't ignore this; I wouldn't be doing my job."

"You studied on Vulcan and you know Spock personally. There is no abuse, and I'll be damned if I let you write that in my file."

"I'm not saying-"

Kirk threw back the curtains, because really he and Spock had open access to McCoy's medical file anyway, and stopped short of the reprimand he was about to give M'Benga for even suggesting Spock would hurt Bones. Because one glance at Bones' uncovered chest and he had to acknowledge that it did look bad. Bones was layered in bruises, front to back. He hadn't thought about it, but Spock had so little control over himself while under the influence of Pon Farr, it made sense that he wouldn't have been able to keep his superhuman strength in check.

Bones was glaring at him for the interruption but didn't bother to pull a shirt back on. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest. "As Chief Medical Officer, I'll be taking over my own care. Unless you'd like to challenge my ability to proceed with self-care."

M'Benga threw up his hands. "Fine. I'm signing it over to you." He scribbled his name down on the PADD and pushed it into Bones' hands. He then nodded to the Captain and stalked off, avoiding Spock entirely.

"He does have a point." Kirk says hesitantly, again glancing towards Spock who had yet to move a muscle since coming upon the scene.

Bones grunted. "No. He doesn't. Spock wasn't himself and had no intention of causing injury. And as far as injuries go, I got off pretty light. Nothing is broken, nothing is permanent. Documenting a suspicion of abuse would serve no purpose and put Spock in a bad position."

"What are you injuries?" Kirk demanded.

McCoy rolled his eyes and rattled off in a professional tone, "Multiple contusions on my shoulders, neck, hips, thighs, and ankles. Abrasions on my wrists." Kirk eyeballed some of the 'contusions' around Bones' neck and decided that they were definitely hickeys. He resisted the urge to giggle like a schoolboy because the image of Spock giving a hickey to anyone was too funny for words.

Bones was ignoring them as he ran a regen over his wrists where the skin had been rubbed away and looked raw and tender. "And?" Kirk prompted.

"And slight tearing." McCoy wasn't willing to look at either of them, and there was no doubt where the tearing was located.

Kirk took a step closer. "Bones. How ARE you?"

Bones glanced up at Spock. "Spock didn't do anything I didn't want him to."

"And Eldrith?"

Bones shrugged. "I honestly don't remember a thing. I was drugged, remember?"

"That's not an answer."

Pulling on his uniform shirt, McCoy began running the device over his neck. Spock leaned forward, possibly the first movement from him since he stopped beside the Captain by the biobed. He rested a hand on Bones' shoulder in a way that reminded Kirk of himself and stayed still for several long minutes. Kirk figured they were carrying on some conversation and started plucking imaginary lint from his shirt.

Finally, they separated and Kirk took his opportunity. "Bones?"

"I'm not good, but I'll be fine."

"We're going to have to continue trade with them."

Spock turned to him quickly, as if to ask him if he was serious and deciding it was un-Vulcan, but Bones didn't seem to react at first, then, "Their work on medicinal treatments for radiation is pretty spectacular. See if you can't get ahold of some of that."

"Bones, I'm not going to let you bury this. You were almost raped."

"What do you want me to say, Jim? I'm angry at Eldrith, sure, but I'm furious at Eltasat because I thought I could trust him, one doctor to another. I thought he was a good man stuck in a bad position just trying to save his people, but he sold me out as soon as he thought I was some gifted telepath."

"I'm sorry." Kirk didn't know what else to say. He should have been there to protect Bones and he wasn't. He shouldn't have left him on that planet with just Scotty. Maybe he should have pulled him from active duty like Nogura had insisted.

.o0o.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Stupid reality.


	9. Longing

.o0o.

The urges started the very first day he returned to work, Spock noted. At first, he'd thought it was a lingering trace of Pon Farr in his system that caused him to volunteer to join his Captain on the quick trip down to Sickbay, despite having left not even an hour beforehand. The truth was, it felt almost painful to be apart from his mate. And he could sense that Leonard felt it too, though to a lesser extent. The only sound he could hear was that of his own blood rushing through his ears. Time seemed to warp out of place and then stand still. He recalled very little of the conversation except that Leonard had defended him and M'Benga was not going to touch his mate. There was very little else he cared about.

Over the next few weeks, Spock expected the urges to be beside Leonard at all times to subside, but instead they seemed to be getting worse. He coordinated his schedule around finding times and ways to be nearer to the doctor. He'd take his lunch with Leonard, often bringing him his food if he didn't emerge from Sickbay to eat. He'd stop by his mate's office whenever he left the bridge to perform any duty which resulted in an uncommon over-usage of time on menial tasks. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop the behavior. The truth was, he'd become overly possessive and overly protective of the doctor, and it was…. Distracting.

On the second day after his return to duty, Spock received a call from his mother. Normally, he would request to be alone before handling such personal affairs, but he had no mind to tell Leonard to leave his quarters. His mother wanted to ensure that he was well after his Time and that there were no concerns remaining. Leonard took over the conversation with alarming ease and proceeded to speak first in medical jargon, and then embarrassing emotionalism. Spock looked on with slight horror, but couldn't bring himself to ask the doctor to stop. He wasn't sure if they were speaking in some sort of code or something else entirely, but by the end of the conversation, Spock had no idea what Leonard had managed to convey. In any case, Amanda was 'tickled pink' by it (according to the doctor anyway) and Spock had a sinking surety that it had something to do with his own emotions.

A few days later, Spock fixed his own comm unit in his room and rewired it to receive all transmissions for Dr. McCoy as well. Leonard didn't take it as badly as he'd expected, which was rather unexpected considering how prone he was to expressing extreme negative emotions with little provocation. Instead, he seemed to take it as an open invitation to move into Spock's quarters permanently. Spock may have planned it that way but that was not something he intended to admit to.

One week after coming back from leave, Kirk managed to wrap up all negotiations with the people of Mokdan and took back control of the Enterprise. Spock was honestly impressed by how well he'd handled himself, but he had reason to believe that Uhura had done most of the negotiations herself and that she knew little of what had transpired on the planet's surface in her absence.

A month came and went after they left the planet with no blue, and as with any month aboard the Enterprise, one danger appeared after another. First, they encountered a being claiming to be the god Apollo who wanted to keep them captive as worshipers, and then they stumbled upon a tiny metal probe which had been systematically destroying life throughout the solar systems. If Nomad hadn't mistaken Kirk for his creator, they'd all be dead by this point.

"You are late." Spock stated when McCoy dropped into the seat opposite of him.

Leonard shrugged as he set a loaded tray onto the table. "Sorry. Duty calls and all that."

"You seem troubled."

"I was just thinking about Apollo." Leonard began after shoveling a spoonful into his mouth. "Do you think it was right, killing him? I mean, he wanted to take care of us. I think he might have actually loved us."

"I believe there is an Earth saying that goes, 'if you love something, you must set it free.'" "Right." McCoy sighed. He was unsatisfied by the response but did not appear interested in pursuing the topic further either.

Spock looked quizzically at his tray. "You are eating plomeek soup."

Leonard dipped a piece of naan bread into the soup. "So?"

"You have stated on several occasions that you do not find the taste of plomeek soup pleasing." Spock was also eating plomeek soup, but it was not abnormal for him as it was one of his favorite meals and one of the few Vulcan dishes available.

"Well, I decided to try it again." Leonard growled. "What's it to you?"

"You are acting inordinately hostile for the given circumstances."

"Besides the fact that my… that you're commenting on my food choices? I've been starving all day and the only thing that didn't make my stomach churn was this… stuff. My boots having somehow become tighter overnight. And I've been having this feeling all day like something awful was going to happen."

As if on cue, the yellow alert tripped on. Spock raised an eyebrow. That was a strange coincidence. The doctor grabbed another huge mouthful and followed Spock from the room. They made it to the bridge in a few short minutes. Spock felt a strange comfort in the knowledge that Leonard was standing behind him as they entered.

Kirk turned halfway around. "Spock. Good. We're being hailed by a Romulan vessel. They say they were attacked and driven into Federation space. They want medical assistance."

"According to our most recent treaty with the Romulans, we must provide medical assistance if requested." Spock raised an eyebrow again. Kirk was well aware of the appropriate protocol in this case. The question was whether or not he would abide by it.

He nodded slowly. "Of course. Shields up, approach with caution, Mr. Sulu."

Spock returned to his seat, immediately scanning for damage on the alien vessel. "Minor damages to the starboard side of their ship, Captain."

"Open hailing frequencies, Lieutenant."

"Aye, Captain." Uhura stabbed a few buttons. Spock watched her surreptitiously. She'd only recently returned to her duties following the Nomad incident and her subsequent reeducation. So far, she'd been performing well. "Hailing frequencies open."

"Romulan vessel, this is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise. State your business in Federation Space."

"Captain Kirk, I am Captain Rythal. Pardon the intrusion. We were attempting to evade an enemy ship. We were attacked, and while our ship is mostly intact, we have lost our medical facilities and the doctors who run them. We request immediate assistance before we lose our injured as well."

"We are well within our rights to deny you as you have broken the treaty by entering Federation space." Kirk was bluffing, Spock noted. The treaty also had a provision for Romulan ships seeking asylum. If Kirk chose to ignore their plea for help, he could very well destroy the unsteady balance between the Romulans and the Federation. It would also most likely result in further fragmentation of Starfleet itself. The captain could not afford to say no.

The Romulan either didn't know or didn't care enough to call him on the bluff. "This is a peaceful request for mercy. Surely you will not allow my men to die."

For a moment, all present seemed to be contemplating if he would, Kirk included, but he eventually relented. "You may beam your injured aboard my ship to be treated here."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. My Chief Engineer was severely injured. I cannot move him. You will send your best surgeon here to treat him."

"No deal. I will not risk my people." Kirk's answer was prompt and definitive.

Rythal was not to be deterred. "I would of course send some of my people over in exchange as insurance." Kirk bit his lip as he thought, but Spock stared straight ahead. He waited long enough that Rythal felt the need to offer more. "I will send my people first as an act of good will." "Jim," McCoy pressed down on the mute, "I volunteer to go. They may be Romulans, but they're still people."

Spock found himself twisting around to look at the doctor. This proposition was unacceptable. "I'm not sending you over there, Bones."

"The treaty-"

"Is my concern. I'm not sending you alone onto a Romulan ship. I doubt you forgot what happened last time."

"I will accompany him." Spock offered. He was fairly certain who was going to win this argument given the current political climate and he wasn't about to let his mate onto an enemy ship by himself.

Kirk frowned. "You really think this is a wise move, Spock?"

"I do not. However, I believe that now is not an acceptable time to violate this treaty if you intend to continue in your captaincy."

"I should send someone from security with him."

"You may send security as well."

Kirk looked into Spock's eyes as if he'd be able to see his thoughts. "And if I ordered you to stay here when I send Dr. McCoy?"

"I would be obliged to disobey that order."

"We are going to have a talk when you get back, Commander."

"Aye, sir." Spock readily agreed. Listening as Kirk made arrangements with the Romulan commander, Spock glanced at Leonard who was eying him warily.

They entered the turbolift together. "You don't have to come, and you shouldn't. Jim practically demanded that you stay."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You have my thoughts. You know that I must follow you. If you choose to attend to the Romulans, then I must as well."

"I understand that you feel you have to, but I don't know why."

Spock didn't respond because he didn't know why himself. It was an urge, an instinct so tightly wound within himself that he thought he might die if he did not carry it out. Perhaps it _was _an extension of pon farr and he _would_ die if he ignored it.

"You didn't follow me down on Apollo's planet." Leonard pointed out as he gathered up supplies.

"Nor did I feel as strong a need to accompany you. Perhaps it is because you were in no more danger on the planet than you had been on the Enterprise." They made their way to the transporter room. "This scenario, on the other hand, is most likely a trap."

"Hold on. We don't know it's a trap; their ship was damaged."

"It is highly improbable that such minimal damage would have caused significant injury, and further unlikely that all of their medical personnel were too injured to handle it."

"It doesn't matter. If we don't go, Jim's violating the treaty and Komack's just looking for a reason to pull him."

Spock paused outside the transporter doors where they still had the relative privacy of the empty hallway. "I do not believe the captain would value his position over your life." He doubted Leonard was fully aware of the precarious position Starfleet was in and why both he and the captain had relented so easily.

The doors slid open and two Romulans walked past with an escort of several security guards. McCoy straightened his shirt and swung his medical pouch across his shoulder. "Let's go."

Sometimes, Spock decided as they appeared on the Romulan ship with several phasers aimed in their direction, he wouldn't mind being wrong more often.

.o0o.


End file.
